The legend of whom?
by bleeb90
Summary: A year after the fight with Long Dian Lolidragon urges her friends to watch a certain tv-show... A Half Prince story which will slowly merge with the Legend of the Sun Knight.
1. Prologue

_Hi everyone, thank you for reading my Yu Wo fanficton. I placed this story in the world of ½ Prince, and will slowly introduce the world of the Legend of the Sun Knight. I am yet to read volume 8 of ½ Prince, so I will place the story a year after the fight in real life with Long Dian, which is of course guessing what it will be like._

_Please do note this is the very first fanfiction I have ever written, so I could really use some constructive criticism._  
_PS: English isn't my first language so I would really appreciate it when spelling or grammar errors occur, you mention them._

...

**Prologue**

She looked at her twin brother with a questioning expression.

"Do you have any idea why we were required to watch this show?"

Yang Ming shuddered.

"As much as I love her, she is completely incomprehensible at times like this. But with the way she pressed us: you, me, Odd Squad, Dark Emperor, Rose Team, even Nan Gong Zui as head of the Righteous Blades… I don't even know if I _want_ to know about whatever it is she is up to."

Lan opened the program description on her X-reader.

"Seems like some sort of fantasy VR reality show…" She silently read to see what it was all about. Shui Han, better known as Lolidragon, had never pressured her friends before to watch a tv-show. Who knew why she did now. As Lan read the article, her eyes suddenly widened as she gasped for air. With a high pitched voice she managed to speak.

"Are you kidding me? It is a separate world very much like Second Life, because it is designed by the designers of Second Life."

Yang Ming yanked the X-reader out of the hands of his older sister. He began to read out loud.

"Think of a world inside a glass dome, with camera's everywhere. " Quickly he scanned the article for more information.

"…It seems it is completely filled with self aware NPCs, with a mind and personality of them own. " He hastily clicked on the web link below the article. Lan looked over her brothers shoulder as the website loaded with a picture of 12 charismatic bishies, who all seemed to have their own redeeming qualities. Yang Ming frowned as he clicked on the picture to proceed.

"How do they expect male watchers with such a crew?" As Yang Ming and Lan read the concept they were wonder-stricken. Lan frowned at her younger brother.

"So, anno 2100, when theism is frowned upon; a year after Second Life God 'the Dictator of Life' went berserk and rampaged around, they are starting a VR reality show about clashing cultures, focused on religions? They actually think watching religious fanatics is what the audience is waiting for?"

Yang Ming showed her a helpless expression.

"Why don't we first watch the episode, and assess it afterward?"

Lan clenched her jaw as she reluctantly sank down on the couch. He sat himself next to Lan as he pointed at the tv screen.

"It is beginning."

According to Lan, the first episode was quite intriguing. The story was slow paced and introduced characters one at the time. The camera mainly followed the Sun Knight. He was one of the leaders of his church, and his church conveniently happened to be the largest church on the continent. Though the main character, Grisia Sun, was quite a feast for the eyes, there seemed more to him than meets the eye. He was introduced together with another holy knight. The Storm Knight to be precise. While Sun's hair was as radiant as the sun, Storm's hair was blue. Storm seemed to be a terrible flirt, but remarkably kept his hands where they belonged.

The first episode consisted of politics – negotiating with an obnoxious King. With the amount of times Sun would reference to the God of Light, His benevolence, or whatever he might call him it was easy to fail in understanding what the main topic of any conversation was about. Luckily Yang Ming and Lan were very familiar with old, or difficult language. But then again, if being raised by a well received author of a mother, and being second year literature students don't leave their footprints, what possibly could? Simply said: it would put them to shame if they didn't know what the main character was blabbering on about between his endless references to the God of Light.

The negotiation however, seemed to be about taxes. Apparently there was so much tax raising in order to fund the expansion of an already obscenely huge and decorated castle that the poor citizens of the Kingdom of Forgotten Sound were starving. Not a favorable situation. The negotiation concluded the taxes wouldn't be raised any more for now, and the Sun Knight was dragged away to join the King on a banquet with lots of wine. At the mentioning of wine the story started a flashback, of the Sun Knight as a knight in training, and his teacher – the predecessor of the Sun Knight – was teaching him to drink. Apparently the Sun Knight was (once again), due his function closed in by a paradox: only by being a drinking fiend one could uphold the image of being a total lightweight.

While Lan was smiling at the end of the episode and musing about what could possibly happen next, Yang Ming looked horrified when he adressed his older twin sister.

"That knight, Grisia Sun or whatever he was called. He is based on Prince, Yu Lian and Gui all together." Lan's smile dropped. She immediately tried to defend herself.

"No, he couldn't possibly be based on me right, _right?_" It sounded more like pleading.

Yang Ming took a deep breath before he began to explain.

"The bloke is supposed to be spokesperson for their God, just like you are spokesperson for Second Life. The way he acts definitely reminds me of you before you're about to give a speech about something. He also has exaggerated eating habits, just like you. The only difference is he is exclusively devoted to sweets." Ignoring the horrified expression of his beloved sister he went on.

"Not to mention the fact he seems so menacing while he is smiling the brightest smiles. Just like your fight-or-flight instincts always kick in when Yu Lian is lurking around a corner smiling her brightest smile. You just know she'll be up to no good." His poor sister began to turn pale. So he delivered the finishing blow with his conclusion:

"He is at least as talented as Guilliastes. Who could possibly ever breeze through life like he does?"

After a moment of silence he suddenly winced as he realized a horrible truth. They had watched, without a single shred of doubt, the creative product of Long Shui Han's imagination. Love or not, he suddenly felt very appalled. Shui Han's father should have known better than to leave his daughter alone with her twisted fantasy and financial back up to make it real.


	2. Making Decisions

**Making decisions **

After threatening Yang Ming into doing the dishes and finishing her last minute essay she finally put on her pajamas and gaming helmet. The next time she blinked she was asleep, and in-game. Prince woke up on Infinite square next to the fountain. Why at the fountain? It certainly wasn't a place where Prince would normally log off. Suddenly he remembered yesterdays events. Gui had pressed his luck and managed to anger Prince to such extent that Prince beat the living daylight out of him before he threw Gui into the fountain. He had been so upset by Gui he had trouble fighting back the tears. To uphold his image as Blood Elf he had logged off immediately. Why Gui still dared to chase after him was something Prince couldn't begin to phantom and the last thing he would do was simply ask.

A year ago, after the fight with the robots, the group reassembled at the Second Life main office to tend to wounds, give a report concerning Long Dian's status, and to draw a plan of digital action. Also, they finally had a chance to see and speak to each other in real life. As expected, Gui among others was shocked to find out Prince was actually a girl. He had been flabbergasted. The first words he muttered while incredulously staring at Feng Lan were:

"So I was never gay to begin with..." That sentence needed clarification of course, and Gui confessed he had merely teased Prince for the heck of it, and along the way hopelessly fell in love with Prince. Of all the reactions she thought she could deal with concerning herself turning out to be a woman, she hadn't expected anything like this.

The man that mesmerized her from the moment she layed eyes on him, whom had turned all his attention exclusively to Prince, courting Prince. The man whom, when Prince asked Gui if he realized his avatar was male, hugged Prince while loudly declaring he could never mistake her for a 'feeble little girl' and nothing could possibly compare to firm men's muscles. The expressive man in-game she fell in love with, the intellectual professor who stole her heart... The man she hadn't dare to come clean to, afraid of rejection because she would have the wrong gender - he turned out to be nothing more than an heterosexual, and probably had a blast messing around with her feelings. Much to Gui's demise Lan became even more passive than she already was in his lectures, never meeting his eyes. And when they were online Prince beat him harder than ever before. Prince didn't play the ridiculous game of hugging and beating anymore, Prince just trashed him, whenever he thought Gui came too close.

Lan had cried her eyes out only to conclude she had spent enough energy on the man. But somehow Gui still managed to stir something up in Lan. She just couldn't let it be and move on. As Prince looked at the fountain, recalling yesterdays events he got angry at himself. Why was it that he just couldn't manage not to care? His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a PM from Lolidragon, requesting him among others to come to the conference room of Infinite Castle. Prince told her he would come immediately. As he walked towards the castle his angry face scared his fangirls enough to leave him alone. He slowly tried to let his anger go, and tried to place his attention elsewhere. There wasn't any meeting planned, was there? Would it be about the tv-show he had watched together with Wu Qing? Would Lolidragon really be the culprit behind the character of the Sun Knight? Lolidragon did crazy stuff, but hopefully not that crazy...?

…

"Lolidragon!" Wu Qing roared her name as if their lives depended on it. All the hard work of creating his sophisticated scholarly image was thrown out of the window in a matter of seconds with the violent way Wu Qing glared at his beloved GM. While most people present at the meeting looked shocked at how the always calm, mature, and if ever dissatisfied sarcastic man was rapidly losing his patience, the woman in question remained unfazed by his sudden lack of composure. She batted her long eyelashes feigning ignorance and gestured, urging the man of her heart to voice his complaints, biding her time, waiting for the moment she could officially waltz over his worries.

Taking a deep breath he slowly regained his posture and began to elaborate why he thought she had a clear case of losing her mind.

"You are talking about assembling a team, have them head over to the Second Life office to make them play _at least_ a full month non stop while sleeping artificially? How could such thing possibly be healthy? Please do mind I care about my precious sister." Lolidragon merely grinned.

"Who would have ever thought that we would be able to hear you being so sweet about your sister? Or are you afraid to be doomed to eating instant food for an entire month?"

Wu Qing scowled.

"You know perfectly well I am sincerely concerned about Prince's wellbeing." Lolidragon's eyes softened.

"With the professional health care Prince and his team will be receiving, and muscle therapy to the boot, there is a severe chance they will wake up to find out they are healthier than before they went to sleep." Wu Qing wasn't reassured. With narrowed eyes he went on.

"What about the NPC Revolt? You know perfectly well what happens when humans and self aware NPC's mingle - no offense Fairsky - and you should be cautious. It took a tremendous effort from 200 of the best game designers combined to backup all the user-logs, all the player-build cities, and so forth. They actually had to rewrite the beta version so the Dictator of Life wouldn't exist in it anymore to ensure your precious nephew wouldn't rule the world! What am I saying? As we speak there is still a team of 50 people desperately trying to find every beta version glitch and patch it. The company had to hire 100 Game Masters per continent for crying out loud." Wu Qing noticed that Lolidragon's pokerface slowly began to crumble, he knew he had made his point. Wu Qing sighed.

"I can't begin to phantom why you would even think of such reckless things." He leaned backwards while looking expectant, waiting for whatever excuse she came up with.

She had to blink away a few tears. They were talking about the game she had nurtured like a baby for years, being very involved with the gameplay development. Second Life was in a way her baby which almost had been torn to shreds due the selfishness of her cousin. Lolidragon made sure her voice was steady before she began to speak.

"This is entirely because of the NPC Revolt. Gamers are becoming scared of NPC's. You wouldn't believe the drop in players attacking a boss NPC. This is a very bad development. What would become of gaming if everyone is afraid of NPC's? The Revolt surely brought up the topic of how one should apply the Three Rules of Robotics on NPC's. But even if such thing is figured out, and dealt with, we still have to fight irrational human fear." Suddenly Lolidragon looked worn out.

"My father and I have been discussing this topic ever since the Revolt. Statistics show we are gradually losing players. The month Second Life was offline much people went back to _The World_ and _Life_. But when Second Life was online again, a noticeable amount never came back. They feel secure when they can distinguish NPC's from humans. Just now you basically said the same thing, Wu Qing. This is something we should overcome. It was important that the gameplay and therefore NPC's in Second Life would be so real you couldn't distinguish them from humans. Heck, how many times haven't we seen Prince argue with a NPC? Prince's gameplay is in essence what we wanted to be possible. It isn't just because Prince's voice, charisma or face are extremely notable, it is because he embodies the kind of player we wanted people to become in Second Life. That is why Prince is our poster boy." After a deep sigh, she went on.

"This is, why I as Second Life representative want to offer Prince a new contract. And, it is also why I wanted everyone to be present in this meeting: if Prince agrees we should thoroughly discuss how we manage Infinite City and the Central Continent a for at least a month without our Bloody Overlord and some other vital players." Lolidragon looked expectantly at Prince, hoping to hear an answer.

Prince bit his lip while thinking it through. She was a full fledged adult so the choice would be entirely hers. Spending at least a full month without a break within the glass dome of the newly aired tv-series _Legend of __the Sun Knight_. Considering the preparation before entering artificial sleep, and the time to catch up with real world matters afterwards she would be two, maybe even three months unable to study. Then again, to many others entering the glass dome would be an once in a lifetime opportunity. Even better: she would get paid for doing her job. Slowly Prince started to negotiate.

"I would get at least two months of study delay. Maybe even three. I'd be waisting college money for an half semester. That's a lot."

Lolidragon gave Prince a skeptical look.

"Your current contract makes you give up a measly 30 hours per month on gameplay, making sure you wouldn't lose a minute of time IRL. You get royally payed for those hours. Since you will be losing a real life month, the company will pay you double. For every single hour of the month. And don't even begin to say your college money is a lot. You still are an idol with an idol's wages. With the money you are making, your college money is peanuts. I saw that new hover bike of yours. It's a Tyrell, isn't it? There aren't a lot of people your age that can afford a hover bike of the Tyrell Corporation." Rose's eyes suddenly gleamed as she looked eagerly at Prince while interrupting Lolidragon.

"You are kidding right? Do you really own a Tyrell? You _have_ to grant me a ride, you know?"

Prince looked sheepishly.

"You guys are over-coloring my financial situation. I certainly do not complain about my salary, don't get me wrong but... You should know that even with my wages it would be too much. I am paying my hover bike in installments " Wicked and Wu Qing simultaneously made a choking sound. Wicked was the first to regain his senses after hearing the news he managed to speak:

"Prince, are you out of your mind? A Tyrell on _installments_? Normally, one would choose to buy ones own living space, rather than a luxurious hover bike on installments."

Prince shrugged.

"With mom and dad on their endless honeymoons why bother? You won't catch me complaining about my living arrangements." Suddenly, Prince looked very agitated.

"The thing is, after our little joyride with mom's hover bike my dear tattletale brother went and told them all about it. He was whining about dying early, or something like that. Mom didn't take it well, she kind of... exploded. She was so angry her that ability to express herself regressed to a rather... rich cursing vocabulary. When she finally calmed down she told me I was to get my license at once, and if she'd ever see me near her precious hover bike again, she'd kick me out." With an angry frown directed at his brother he continued:

"Because of my sportive driving style I had to do my exam four times before I finally got my license. And well... Who wouldn't want a Tyrell if they can afford it on the long run?" Yu Lian groaned before she intervened.

"This conversation is going nowhere. I don't even want to begin about what I think of your spending habits, Prince. But since it is in real life and not in-game I couldn't care less. What I do care about is how we manage Infinite City along with the Central continent if Prince agrees to enter the glass dome." Yu Lian directed a cold smile at Prince.

"Which I of course, strongly recommend."

Prince gave Yu Lian a surprised look.

"Why would you recommend it? What is in it for you?" Only for a moment irritation was visible on Yu Lian's face. Her usual 'gentle and easy-going' smile, as she would call it, quickly resurfaced.

"Moon, Sun, Star and Infinite City all are losing a significant amount of income because of the phenomenon of players switching back to _the World_ and _Life_. As you might imagine I am not pleased at all with the way the aftermath of the Revolt unfolds. Our in-game economy is in a severe slump. Winter Triumph is complaining about it as well. So it is safe to assume all continents are in an economical slump." Seeing the blank but concerned look on the face of her liege lord, she quickly added:

"It means we can't sell in-game currency anymore." Prince looked very surprised.

"We sell in-game currency? What do we spend it on?" Prince's oblivion earned several facepalms and shaking heads as if they had given up on him. Ignoring the snickering from Zui and Lolidragon Wolf helped his wife:

"It goes into charity. Beside the fact we are helping the world, it boosts the image from Odd Squad and therefore the image of the Blood Elf. Oh, and a small part goes into the band website." Lolidragon was still snickering as she asked:

"You do know it is common knowledge that some people only work in-game, and sell that very in-game currency to earn their living IRL, don't you?" As if he had finally seen the light, Prince nodded and smiled. Selling in-game currency made perfect sense like this. However, they weren't here to discuss Central Continents economy. They were gathered to discuss if he would enter the glass dome or not. What was there to think through? He had nothing to lose.

"Alright, I'll do it. It'll be refreshing to not have to deal with real life, or Second Life." Prince grinned mischievously.

"Feels like I'm planning a holiday." Prince ignored Gui, who was looking horrified as he realized he wouldn't see Prince at least one, perhaps even three months. As Prince scratched his nose he wondered out loud:

"But who will be my team mates? I presume not all of Odd Squad could leave their positions. Infinite City would be vulnerable." Lolidragon smiled at Prince.

"Whomever you want. Since it is a job, the company will approach whichever player you want to have in your team. We'll even refund the real life working hours they can't make." Prince thought for a moment.

"In that case, I'll think about it. Why don't we first discuss who are absolutely vital for the Central continent? It'll make the process of thinking up a team easier." Lolidragon was beaming by now.

"Thank you Prince."


	3. The Meeting

**The meeting**

After Prince had decided he would enter the glass dome the meeting took the whole night. Prince was spot on with his idea to first discuss who were important for the Central Continent, or rather, Infinite City. To assure Prince would stay overlord while he would be absent, they had to discuss who were essential for Infinite City's management and defense. It didn't take long for the majority to decide by vote that Nan Gong Zui, Broken Sword and Wicked would have to stay at Infinite City because generals would be vital for their defense. This particular voting ruined the mood, Gui couldn't quite convince Wicked his motive to vote in favor had been pure, instead of wanting to spite Wicked.

Even though Ugly Wolf and Madame White Bird both were the military battle strategists, they had come to a quick conclusion: Wolf was disposable. Policies and battle strategies were something he would leave in Madame White Bird's hands without a single worry. She had done an excellent job with The Righteous Blades, and ever since joining Infinite City she had a new IRL hobby: reading old books about ancient battle strategies. More than often she came up with a very ingenious maneuverer she immediately explained to her three generals, and made them practice it until every soldier knew by heart how to respond in a certain situation. For a long time the function of Ugly Wolf consisted out of making sure Madame White Bird wasn't the only one to bear the responsibilities, and even though he was a remarkable healer, the city had plenty other healers to rely on.

It was decided that the finance department was needed desperately with the in-game recession, and keeping Yu Lian, Rose and Ice Phoenix at Infinite City would be necessary. Even though the city planning department hadn't much work right now, Prince made it crystal clear he didn't want Gui to come along. Everyone wanted to protect Fairsky and told her to keep her distance from NPC's as her heart hadn't healed yet. Lolidragon might have been disposable as city planner, but she wasn't as leader of the foreign affairs department, nor could she leave her job as Game Master.

Feng Wu Qing was quickly cured of 'being sweet about his sister' and stated he would much rather stay at Infinite City, and simply loved the idea of finally having some privacy together with Lolidragon IRL. It only sounded logical to take at least someone along from the foreign affairs department, so Doll soon was the center of attention. Even though she couldn't promise anything, Doll had nearly been ecstatic at the idea of 'planning a holiday', and told she'd love to have a break from her real life functions as well. At Doll's enthusiastic response Lolidragon smiled a Mona Lisa smile, and told her she'd might come across some interesting stuff.

Prince now had two maybe-teammates, and being Odd Squad members, they were all attuned to one another. Madame White Bird proposed to ask Cold Fox if he wanted to come along. As he didn't respond to anyone but Prince, he wouldn't be of any help within Infinite City. Not to mention his amazing fighting prowess. Nan Gong Zui opted for his teammate Kong Kong, surely he would make an excellent scout. Prince nodded at both suggestions, and thought some more.

"What about inviting Neurotic and DanDan?" Several people grinned.

"If we could get them, that would be awesome." Lolidragon mused. Prince was famous in several ways, but the fame of just being overlord shouldn't be underestimated. Never mind the fact that the Wandering Overlord was voted as second popular Overlord, after Prince.

"It would sell like hot cakes." Ice Phoenix nodded, agreeing with Lolidragon. Prince suddenly shot up. They already had thought up a complete team, excluding Prince.

"Hey, am I bound to the usual number of six teammates?"

Lolidragon shook her head.

"Of course not. Please try to come up with at least nine teammates. I want your team to be unbeatable. In the glass dome of _the Legend of the Sun Knight_ dead will be dead. There will be no such thing as rebirth points." She looked from Prince to Wolf.

"There is of course a very interesting spell to learn out there. It is called _the spell of resurrection_. If completed within eight hours after death you'll be able to resurrect a person. This means that if your teammate dies within the dome your teammate will waiting a period of eight hours for you to call him back. If you don't, he'll be disconnected and is dead for the reality of the dome."

Wolf frowned.

"How will this benefit me in the gameplay of Second Life?"

Lolidragon looked Wolf in the eyes.

"War. In war one closes their rebirth points. The next time there will be war, people of our side can choose to be reborn at a rebirth point farther away, or wait for the possibility that you'll you to resurrect them. With the latter choice, they have a chance of not losing a level. That is, if you choose to resurrect them."

Doll looked up.

"Wait, is this the interesting stuff you mentioned earlier? In that case, you just made the understatement of the year, didn't you? The possibilities for necromancers like me must be endless, am I right?" Lolidragon suddenly seemed to have the air of a true sales woman.

"You catch on fast! Your possibilities will truly be endless. You could even try to become a shadow priestess. Only five necromancers have unlocked the secret quest to become one, but when you enter the glass dome you just have to seek a teacher." By now, Doll was literally gaping at Lolidragon. In the knowledge she had Doll's undivided attention, she talked further.

"Never mind the fact you could research the usage of corpses. That's also very interesting when you regard war."

Doll managed to close her mouth and smile.

"The died soldiers Wolf can't resurrect could fight under my command, not feeling pain?"

Lolidragon nodded eagerly.

"It becomes even better: you could make yourself a litch, never to lose a level again."

Doll made a fist while looking very determined.

"Even if I have to give up my crown, I'll make sure I can come along on this trip!"

Gui weakly intervened.

"She is from the angel race, how could she possibly become a litch?"

Doll looked shocked as if she were a child who's Christmas present was stolen ruthlessly. Several angry faces looked at Lolidragon. How could she make Doll on the verge of tears? Lolidragon smiled reassuringly.

"Eventually we want the glass dome to become some sort of hidden quest. That means every player should be able to learn stuff that fits their class, regardless of their race."

Gui frowned, it still didn't make much sense.

"So what is your loophole?"

With enthusiasm Lolidragon went on with her explanation.

"To overcome such dilemma's the world of _the Legend of the Sun Knight_ will consist of elements. For example: angels and white elfs will have light elements while demons and dark elfs will have dark elements. A mage who will focus on earth based spells, such as Yu Lian, will have a lot of earth elements, regardless of her race. There is no end to the possibilities."

Nan Gong Zui was rubbing his temples, desperately trying to absorb all the information.

"How does that help doll? Second Life doesn't have these elements."

Prince quickly intervened.

"Let me guess, there will be a patch?"

Lolidragon nodded.

"There will be a patch, and depending on his level, the player will be able to gather an amount of elements." She suddenly gave a penetrating stare to the very eager looking Prince.

"Of course warriors, thieves, archers, and so forth will have less elements to control compared to mages, necromancers, barrier masters, exorcists and so forth."

Prince looked disappointed.

"Does that mean that patch will be totally useless to me?"

Lolidragon shrugged.

"Probably, the natural ability to control elements will be randomly divided. I doubt you'll hit the jackpot for the gazillionth time getting the ability to control elements."

After a deep sigh Prince looked up, smiling at the magic-users in the room.

"Ah, well. As long as it helps the defense of our city better."

Lolidragon raised an eyebrow.

"You don't understand the implications of what I just said, did you? I meant to say that if a non-magic using class player lucks out to heave this ability, he'll have the potential to become an mage, an necromancer, an barrier master, an priest, or just all at once, just for the heck of it."

Wolf mused about what such ability would mean to him.

"That would be awesome. Not only would I have the strength of a warrior while being be a top ranked healer, but I'd also learn fun stuff from all the other classes as well."

Broken Sword suddenly looked anxious.

"Prince, if you actually win the jackpot once again, please don't use it where everyone can see. I'm afraid that the already jealous players might riot."

Gui laughed.

"As if that would possibly happen? You won't need me to calculate the odds of him once again having the devils own luck? The chance of him once again getting the best out of a situation is practically non-existent." Much people murmured in agreement.

"As if that would happen."

"Yeah right."

...

When the meeting finally ended it was agreed that Lolidragon would see to it that the GM's of all the continents would track down the Wandering Couple to ask them if they wanted to come along. Since Cold Fox reacted to no ones PM but Prince's, he'd be the one to ask if Cold Fox wanted to be part of the mission. Normally it wouldn't be a question as Cold Fox was Prince's bodyguard. However, because this trip would mean losing time IRL, one should think this really through. Prince promised he'd think of other potential team mates as well. Doll said she would sweet talk her mother into giving permission, and after the mentioning of _the spell of resurrection_ Yu Lian had smiled her menacing smile at Wolf and told him he had to do anything to get time off from his job, so he could go into the glass dome, and learn the spell.

Kong Kong was already asked, and when he heard he could be payed for gaming non stop he had grinned, and told them he was in. When Rose asked Kong Kong to give it more thought, to really think it through, he told her he never had a stable job, and hanging around Prince would definitely be more fun than working in the convenience store.

…

While Lan was putting the dishes on the table Yang Ming walked into the kitchen yawning and stretching at the same time. Looking at her younger brother, she failed to understand how he could act so cultured out doors and in game, while he was such a slob at home.

"Hey Xiao Lan, what is our first lecture?"

Lan's smile disappeared.

"Professor Min."

Yang Ming gave her an irritated frown.

"Really, how long must you act as if he is a complete stranger? For how long will you deny him a real conversation? It has been a _year_."

Lan looked away from her brother.

"What is there to talk about, really?" Her voice had been soft, almost a whisper, when she questioned no one in particular. When Yang Ming finally regained eye contact he opened his mouth to say something to defend Gui. Somehow he couldn't come up with something clever she hadn't already retorted to. With lack of anything to say Yang Ming silently put food in his mouth and shook his head. His voice had turned in a whisper too.

"So stubborn..." Yang Ming ignored the silent answer Lan gave him. What could he possibly gain from retorting to a heated glare? They left home for university in mutual silence.

…

Gui Wen concluded his first lecture of the day and looking at his students, he searched for a particular face. At the last row, in the furthest corner he finally found the person he was looking for.

"Student Feng Lan, as your guidance counselor I would like to speak to you about the next two semesters. Could you come to my office at five?" Gui Wen didn't miss the look of desperation on Lan's face. Her face quickly regained the apathetic expression she had worn during the whole lecture.

"Yes, professor Min." Even though he had seen this behavior for a year by now, it still hurt him deeply. He may have had the wrong reasons to follow Prince in the first place, but his feelings were very real. Even now, the feeling of rejection came crashing down on him as if he had seen that kind of expression on her face for the first time. The thought that he wouldn't get to see Feng Lan or Prince for a certain period of time made him feel terribly lonely. Looking at his special person from afar had been the only thing that was allowed, the only thing he had found salvation in.

He could only imagine how awkward the conversation later that day would be. He closed his eyes while he wondered if she would accuse him of abusing his power to get some time with her. She truly was a beautiful rose full of thorns. Never he would have thought that his comparison regarding his love for Prince would become so true. With a painful heart, he could only watch how the rose slowly slipped away between his fingers.


	4. Communication

**Communication**

Not often could Feng Lan be scolded for acting like a baby. Being given the rare opportunity to do so, her friends had to wait for turns, before they could have a go at her. Even though she poured everything into her replies, she was defending a losing case. Feeling it was the right time for a change of tactics Lan tried pleading.

"But Zhuo-gege, you don't even like the man, so why are you defending him?"

The moment Lin Bing's fist hit the table Lan shot up.

"Because I like your behavior even less! You are acting like a child, why are you being so irresponsible?"

Lan tried to look extremely cute while pouting. While she fiddled with her fingers her gaze slowly locked with Lin Bing's.

"But I don't _want_ to talk to him..."

Yun saw it was only a matter of time before Lin Bing would completely lose his temper, so he ruthlessly shoved him aside.

"You know, it wouldn't be too bad to listen to your friends for a change, since you obviously can't make the right decision by yourself." Jing nodded enthusiastically – too enthusiastically, according to Lan's opinion. Those two enjoyed it far too much to team up against her, though she didn't know why. Yun clearly saw Jing's nodding as well, and gave her an opportunity to speak.

"Xiao Lan, this ain't acting like a baby anymore. Even babies won't act this ridiculous. Gui had a perfectly sound reason for you to go to his office, and the sooner you apply for a leave, the sooner you can organize the rest."

Lan buried her head in her hands.

"But we don't even have a date set, and he _knows_ it. He was at the meeting for crying out loud." She groaned.

"Why am I such a daft? I shouldn't have agreed to it..."

Yang Ming gave his older sister a stern look.

"That's exactly the point, you _have_ agreed to go to his office. And therein lies the whole problem. Within ten minutes you have your appointment, go now, and you will be on time. Be a good girl, Lin Bing and I will wait for you." With a deep sigh of resignation Lan slowly raised from her seat. Yang Ming crossed his arms when he saw his sister acted like a deflated balloon.

"Hey chipper, it isn't like you are on you way to the gallows."

Lan wisely ignored her brother. Jing and Yun briefly smiled at each other, and both grabbed one of Lan's hands.

"Xiao Lan, you are free to call us any time." Jing said with a smile. Yun quickly gave Lan a wink.

"Or come visit us at our home in-game, you are always welcome."

Lan smiled weakly at her friends, and left for Min Gui Wen's office.

...

The last hour, professor Min couldn't get any grading done. The clock however, got far more attention then it deserved. The whole day he had been anxious for he didn't know if she would really come and knock at his door. It wouldn't be the first time that she bailed on a meeting ever since he became her guidance counselor. She had been spot on with her suspicions about him 'coincidentally' becoming the guidance counselor of _her_ class. He had never dared to admit it out loud, afraid of her reaction - or rejection for that matter. His heart lifted when he finally heard two soft knocks on his door.

"Come in." Quickly he looked at the stack of essays he was supposed to be grading. He desperately hoped he wouldn't look too eager for her arrival. He felt plenty pathetic without acting so. The door slowly opened, followed by the soft sound of a pair of feet entering his room. The door was gently closed. The timing was right. Slowly he put down his pen, cursing inwardly because the suspension was killing him. Finally he looked up, seeing her sweet face. No, sweet wasn't the right description. He felt the smile on his face drop as he looked at her sour expression. It hurt to see her looking at him like that. He spoke softly with a croaked voice.

"Do you dislike being one on one with me that much?" When he saw her face twitch he lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

She silently moved further into the room, dropped her bag, and sat herself at the free chair.

Judging by the way she looked, it was clear that Lan was terribly grateful for the plenteous space between her and the professor. It was ironic, really. Gui Wen had rearranged the furniture so _he_ would have some safety distance from his students. This was the first time he wasn't glad for the desk between him and one of his female students. Being a young professor with an insanely high IQ made him attractive. Not to mention the fact that he was a rare beauty. His godlike online persona didn't help him of course. Girls were practically swooning for the hot demon bard of the infamous Odd Squad.

His popularity truly skyrocketed with the founding of the Infinite Band. At it's one week anniversary he began to see a pattern in disappearing pencils among other stuff. He found it highly disturbing, and didn't want to imagine what happened with them.  
It was evident that Lan became more comfortable when she realized there was a certain safety distance between them. She truly seemed to soften a bit. In that case, he figured, the distance forced by the desk wasn't too bad at all. Lan took a deep breath and got a determined face. It reminded him a bit like her Blood Elf look, but different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Isn't it a bit early to discuss my absenteeism? It will take a while before I'm gone." In response, Gui Wen gave her a little smile.

"With the slow pace the administration office works, you can never be too early to fill in a request for leaving." He rummaged through a drawer, until he found the document she needed.

"Here, this is the one you'll need." Lan accepted the paper and quickly scanned through the required information she had to fill in. She questioningly looked up at Gui Wen.

"What should I fill in for my reason to request the leave? I can hardly say: 'I am Prince from Odd Squad, and as Second Life spokesperson I'll be doing a gig for the brand new Second Life tv show _the Legend of the Sun Knight_' can't I?"

Gui Wen chuckled.

"Imagine the hysteria in the administration office, when they are debating if it is truly the signature of Prince. I believe the chance is very real that your request-leave-form would be shredded in the fight over who shall have it." For a moment, Lan wore the haunted look of Prince at the mention of fangirls. She quickly recovered from it, and looked at Gui Wen.

"So, do you have any idea's?" Gui Wen closed his eyes, and tapped with his index finger on his lower lip, giving it a good thought.

"'Personal reasons you have discussed with your guidance counselor.' It should suffice. If they come to me and ask me about the vague reason you have given them, I shall say it was confidential information that should not leave the guidance counselors office under any circumstance." He gave her a mischievous grin.

"In fact, I'd like to see them try!" Gui Wen gave Lan a confident smile, as if he was trying to say he'd put his life on the line for her secrets. Lan's guarded look finally seemed to soften.

"If it is you, I know it is all right."

For Gui Wen a memorable second came to pass. After a whole year of being avoided, Lan finally met his eyes. It was a fleeting moment; she already was looking anywhere but nowhere in particular.

"But I still haven't got a date, you know it as well as I do! The whole plan is still progress." To emphasize the uncertainty of it all, she threw her arms wildly into the air.

"I mean, I don't even know who will be on my team yet!" Gui Wen undoubtedly felt a little less lovelorn after she had finally met his eyes. Feeling a bit more confident and bold he threw her one of his famous, dashing smiles.

"You will be the corner stone of the team." At her skeptical look he quickly clarified the statement he just made.

"No, not as a strategic mind, but in social dynamics. People flock to you. Not only in-game, you also have this quality in real life as well." He smiled at her again, a little less flamboyant, but more sincere.

"I won't say it doesn't matter who will be on your team, because you'll have to be with them non stop for an entire month. But I will say I do trust that the group you'll gather will be a harmonic one. I sincerely hope you'll feel better when you awake from your artificial sleep after the expedition. Treating it like a holiday might do you good. At least, I really hope it does."

Something miraculous happened. Feng Lan met his eyes again. Until approximately a minute ago he wouldn't have even dared to dream of her unwavering gaze.

"That's a very kind thing to say. Thank you Gui."

Gui Wen felt he started to blush when Lan still didn't avert her eyes. It felt like he was drowning in her beautiful gaze. He had severe trouble to form a coherent sentence in order to respond to her unexpected gratitude. Still trying to figure out what to say he thought: _why does it feel so right when it went so wrong?_ Suddenly he saw her eyes blink, and she wore a expression of shock. Gui Wen gulped.

"Don't tell me I said that out loud?"

Within a moment the two of them were fiercely blushing. Lan averted her eyes.

"If you know you said it, don't make me repeat it." He actually said it... Judging from the fact that she was beet red rather than angry he figured he might as well give it a shot.

"Why are you so determined to deny me the benefit of your doubt?" Now it was Lan's turn to gulp.

"I cannot trust you." Gui Wen felt as if she had stabbed his heart with the magnificent dao she would wield so beautifully in-game.

"But just now when we were talking about me covering up for you, you expressed your trust in me?" Gui Wen silently prayed she wouldn't say he misunderstood her.

"I did." Lan shortly answered. She saw the hurt and confused face of the man who so desperately loved her. It was obvious her contradicting statements needed clarification.

"Just now, when I said I cannot trust you I meant I cannot trust you as a partner. The last two years I have come to know you as a trusted and valued friend, but that doesn't mean I can trust you the same as a love interest." Without success she tried to blink away her tears. It didn't take long for them to come rolling down her cheeks. Obviously, it wasn't easy for her to steady her voice as she spoke.

"I _know_ you truly fell in love with Prince. And judging from the way you look at me, Feng Lan, I know you love me just the same. But that is the whole problem!" She used her sleeve to wipe the tears from her face.

"You clearly were an heterosexual and you went after Prince for _fun_. Originally you had no reason to come near me, and you... You decided to do so because you wanted to mess with the feelings of a pure boy! For all I know you have been having a great time laughing your head off whenever you thought of my character, Prince, whom obviously liked you but never dared to admit it. You deliberately messed with the feelings a boy you thought to be gay, for your own cheap entertainment!" She gave Gui Wen no room to talk or defend himself.

"That is a really messed up set of values you have there. You might be a good friend, but regrettably I have come to know you as a person which thinks lightly of love and plays with the feelings of whomever you direct your attention to. I am serious Gui, how could you possibly _expect_ me to place my trust in you? I have to congratulate you, I haven't had such a severe case of a shattered heartever since I was fourteen years old."

Gui Wen didn't try to hold back the tears that were so desperate to come out. He knew he hadn't been behaving like he should have, but never did he realize the full impact of his actions.

"Lan, doesn't the fact that we obviously love each other count for anything?"

Lan's voice broke as she started to speak.

"Yes Gui, I have been in love with you for the longest time but I don't dare to trust my heart to you." Her chin quivered. She used her sleeve once again to wipe away her tears. With agitation in her voice she started to speak louder.

"Yes, I am raging with hormones, but I don't want to! Can't you see I am terribly afraid to be hurt again? Can't you see I don't _want_ to be hurt again? Why can't you just leave me be?"

Gui made no attempt to block the path of his tears rolling down his cheeks, falling slowly onto his lap. The only voice he managed to produce was a broken whisper.

"I am sorry, I am so terribly sorry. I know my apologies probably won't do a thing, but I swear on all that's dear and precious: When I approached you - Prince - I never realized the consequences for you. But that doesn't mean I don't love you, because I do! I really do! Right now I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you to the extent I hardly can think straight! Please don't say my love for you doesn't change or mean a thing. Feng Lan, I beg you, please don't depreciate my feelings like that. Please?" The last word was barely audible.

Lan said nothing as she watched Gui cry. After watching him cry for a minute or so slowly stood up. She walked past his desk and waited for the man she loved to turn his chair and face her. When he did she slowly pulled her dry sleeve over her hand and silently dried his tears. His face gave away he couldn't comprehend her actions, but didn't dare to ask or say anything that might make her stop what she was doing.

"Will you grant me the privilege to comfort a dear friend?"

Gui looked up at her.

"I really can't be more?"

Lan silently put her hands on Gui's neck, and slowly pulled his face towards her stomach. Still sitting on his chair he slowly rested his head against her belly and wrapped his arms around her waist. Together they cried silently.

…

"Will my brother see I have cried?"

While Gui was brewing tea Lan wiped her last tears away. Gui looked at her lovingly.

"Your eyes are red."

Lan give him a small smile.

"Yours are too."

He shared her small smile.

"Yes, mine are too..." He said distractedly.

His mind was still reenacting the last half hour. They had cried in each others arms, and Lan wouldn't budge when it came to their relationship. There would be none. He understood her reasons, and could do nothing more than curse at himself. Afterwards Lan had asked to drop the extreme behavior of hugging Prince and loudly declaring his love for him in-game, because it hurt her. Gui promised to do so. He was very grateful she willing let him stay by her side as a friend. Under no circumstances he would endanger the little bit of contact they could have. It hurt him they couldn't be more, but at least she was willing to talk to him again. He was positive he would forever remember her embrace or lovely scent.

Gui gave Lan an icepack for her bloodshot eyes before he put the two cups of tea on his desk and sat himself in his chair. Once again he found himself looking at Lan from a forced safe distance, the forced distance otherwise known as 'desk'. Minutes trickled past as they slowly drank their tea in silence. He was relieved it was the comfortable kind of silence. Suddenly Lan removed the icepack so she could meet Gui Wen's eyes.

"Gui?" she asked. He looked at her, still holding his cup of tea.

"Yes Lan?" He saw her eyes looked a little less red.

"Ah, please call me Xiao Lan. That's the privilege of a friend."

Gui genuinely smiled as he answered.

"Well then, Xiao Lan, what did you want to ask?"

"Did you really vote for the generals to stay at Infinite City to spite Wicked?"

Gui frowned at her, as if he had expected her to know better.

"Of course not. I voted purely with the interests of Infinite City in mind." He looked in his tea cup rather than meeting Xiao Lan's eyes.

"Though I admit I cannot regret the decision implies Wicked won't get to spend some quality time with you. I will not elaborate why I feel this way but I'm pretty sure you'll know why, regardless." Gui Wen only dared to look up at her when Lan answered.

"This is the part where you would declare your love for me, and tell me you have a tendency to jealousy when it comes to Wicked?"

He found her eyes.

"Exactly."

Lan raised an eyebrow.

"You know I don't love him. He knows it too. He doesn't like it, but by now he has accepted that he won't be anything more to me than an older brother."

Gui looked back at his empty teacup.

"Can't say I feel sorry for him."

Lan gave a dry laugh and took another sip.

"I highly doubt if he would appreciate your concern."

"So, do you have any idea what your team is going to look like?"

Lan shook her head.

"The only names that are set in stone are mine and Kong Kong's. The rest is guesswork."

Gui gave her a concerned look.

"Xiao Lan, you guys came up with six people, seven including you. That means you have three open slots!"

Lan tilted her head.

"We don't have an archers, maybe another mage... I was thinking maybe I should ask Legolas..."

He pressed further.

"Legolas, and the last two you want to invite?"

Lan shook her head.

"I have no idea at all. I just know I don't want to have idiots on my team who regard me as some sort of god. Madame White Bird once sent my on a mission to level up with a team she assembled for me. They were watching my every move and I was locked up in my Blood Elf façade." Lan grimaced.

"When we finally returned to Infinite City I came across Lolidragon and had some small talk with her, and the next moment I looked at that ridiculous team, they were talking about how I parted the red sea!" Somehow that particular memory gave Lan a gnawing feeling. She couldn't remember for the life of her why the memory didn't feel right. She dismissed this train of thought when she heard Gui laughing.

"Ah, I can completely imagine how such exchange must be... Them talking about you in such way. I guess Lolidragon didn't spare you? But it would definitely be better if you managed to get people who actually know you... Maybe we could juggle things a bit, so you could get a few key-players from Infinite City along?"

Lan smiled.

"If you wish to answer to Yu Lian's wrath, be my guest. I wouldn't dare to. Though I have to admit, it kind of leaves me in a predicament..."

Xiao Lan smiled at Gui.

"Tomorrow I only have a few morning lectures. So I'll go and find Cold Fox in real life and ask him if he wants to come."

Gui looked surprised.

"Wasn't Cold Fox the only one that didn't want to share IRL contact information?" He didn't miss the twinkling in her eyes.

"That doesn't help him if he actually manages to be on national television with the high school kendo finals."

Surprise didn't cover it anymore. He could only stupidly blink at Xiao Lan.

"That certainly explains a lot. I bet he'll be surprised!"


	5. Decisions

**Decisions**

"Xiao Lan!"

Lan looked up to see her brother and Zhuo-gege looking at her with equally worried expressions.

"Your eyes!" They exclaimed simultaneously. Lan glared at both of them.

"Shut up." Those two words didn't have the desired effect.

"Did I push you too far?" Yang Ming had a concerned voice, clearly he regretted his decision to push his sister into a situation that made her cry. Lan gave her younger twin a weak smile.

"Not at all, I really needed the push. I believe things will improve from here on."

Ling Bin's face twitched, but he kept himself from saying something unnecessary. Silently the three of them walked towards the bus stop. The twins waved Ling Bin goodbye, now they were headed in different directions.

"Yang Ming."

He looked up.

"What's the matter sis?"

She gave her younger brother a grim look.

"From today on you will be coming along with me to the super market, and from today on you will be learning how to cook. I don't want to awake from my artificial sleep to hear my brother has been hospitalized due malnutrition."

He scowled.

"What a mean thing to say, it ain't that bad."

Lan gave her brother a stern look.

"Yes, it is. When I went on a trip with Jing and Yun last year, I came home to find out you had been eating nothing else but plain white rice for an entire week!"

Yang Ming made an attempt to defend himself.

"No, I didn't, I ate dinner at Ling Bin's the day before you came back."

Lan closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Making a scene by yelling at her younger brother in public wasn't going to accomplish anything. She sighed as she opened her eyes. She spoke with a voice of authority.

"This isn't open for discussion. You are coming."

Yang Ming knew that particular look far too well.

"Yes ma'am."

...

Lan took off her helmet and looked at the nameplate of the school. She knew she had arrived at the right place. A massive feeling of triumph rushed through her veins. She actually arrived at the right place _on time_. She silently thanked Einstein. Without his theory of relativity, without GPS, she would be homebound – or lost forever. She hopped of her precious hover bike, put the helmet on the seat and looked for a comfortable place to sit.

The brick wall had been a good choice to sit on; it was comfortably warm. The pleasant feeling of the sun slowly warming her skin was something that made her smile time and time again. Today, unlike yesterday, waiting wasn't a punishment - it was an enjoyment. If her calculations were correct it was only a matter of time before he would walk towards the school gate. Enjoying the sun, she let her thoughts drift towards the long and painful conversation she had with Gui the day before. For the first time in ages they had really talked. Their talk had been productive. Especially in-game their relationship had improved tremendously. Yu Lian had complimented them on not trashing the castle for a change, and Doll actually had the guts to ask... A husky voice helped Lan out of her daydreams.

"What the hell are you doing here? Don't tell me you want me to be your lackey in real life as well?" The girls that had been following him from a distance made sounds of surprise. He talked, but regrettably not to them. Who was that wench on the brick wall that so casually gained his attention, and make him speak as well? Lan feigned a hurt expression.

"A lackey? Who are you kidding? You lost, and I made you join my crew. And with the freedom you have compared to everybody else you should be thanking me on your bare knees!" Suddenly there were whispers of shock around them. _The wench made him obey her every command?_

What could have possibly happened to their silent, strong and mysterious upperclassman? It was generally accepted that he didn't to speak to anyone. Not because he was shy, but simply because he didn't want to. His lack of speech didn't make him unpopular. On the contrary, it was added to the list of reasons he was considered the most popular boy at their school. The girls could only fantasize about how his voice would be. But now he spoke with an incredibly hot voice to some wench they had never seen before. And she was casual and arrogant to the boot!

_Wait, did she say their upperclassman lost?_ He was the star of the school for entering the nationals in high school kendo. Not exactly a level where one would casually lose a match.

Lan looked at the fuming girls behind him and laughed inwardly. Apparently it wasn't only in-game that Cold Fox wasn't a person to be trifled with. Here he had the same personality, and the last thing she would have expected was that his selective mutism would actually make him popular.

"Looks like you are quite the girl magnet... It makes me wonder why you wanted to have a sparring partner and girlfriend combined." Lan had said it with a smile, but she received a scowl from Cold Fox.

"That is ancient history. Though I have to admit I would love to find a girl who could actually spar with me." Even more whispers broke loose. Cold Fox thought for a moment, and gave Lan a penetrating stare.

"But if it is you, I would love to have a match right now." Ignoring all the gasping combined with several oh's and ah's Lan laughed heartily.

"You're not the sharpest knife in the drawer, are you? I have been working my ass off in-game to catch up with you so you would still have a decent sparring partner, and now you think I could give you the pleasure of an IRL match? Sure I have technique, but we wield different blades! Do you think it would be a fair match if you put a shinai in my hands? The only blades my hands are familiar with are very large cooking knifes, and my precious dao."

Cold Fox laughed loudly. Lan suspected from the faces of their audience they had never seen a little smile from him, and never give it a thought he was a human being capable of laughing out loud.

"Pfft, don't tell me you chose to wield a Dao because it was the most similar to a cooking knife?" Now it was Lan's turn to scowl.

"So what? It was a very safe and logic choice at the time. Also, I might be strong for a girl, but I most certainly do not have the muscles you have from swinging around a shinai all day long."

Still smiling, Cold Fox nodded at her.

"Not to mention you now are officially considered off the market. No way I would dare to get involved with you in such way."

Lan's grin disappeared.

"You know just as well as I do that I am a free agent. Why is everyone always coupling him with me?"

Cold Fox raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone from _'your crew'_ was talking about the sudden change of behavior between the two of you yesterday. I don't know what's going on, but something is." He extended his hand to help her off the brick wall.

"It is as clear as day there is improvement between the two of you."

Lan ignored his hand and jumped off by herself.

"I shouldn't have even asked it... But I bet you are dying to know why I am here."

He nodded at her, his smile nowhere to be seen.

"Yes, why _are_ you here? I highly doubt it that you came all the way to this city just to have a friendly chat with me."

Lan gave him a firm nod.

"You are absolutely right." With her head she gestured towards the audience that was following the conversation with great interest.

"I see I am not the only one who tries to have two separate lives. Do you know a good place to have a private conversation? Today I am here as a Second Life representative, and what I am about to discuss with you is still confidential."

Cold Fox raised an eyebrow.

"Representative of Second Life? Such an awful workload you have. Let's head to my room, or would you rather stay in public?"

Lan looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Like I said, we both value our out of game privacy. Therefore your room is the best location possible if we want to talk freely."

Cold Fox probably felt the intent to kill, because he watched over his shoulder. He blinked incomprehensibly at the obviously mad girls who had been hanging onto their every word. He looked a bit dejected.

"No matter where you go, you always steal the girls attention."

Lan patted friendly on his shoulder.

"No, I am pretty sure you'd get your pick out of those." She looked at him expectantly.

"So, could you kindly put your address into my navigation device?"

Cold Fox was a pale person by nature, but Lan could literally see him go as white as a sheet. He pointed at her precious Tyrell.

"D-Don't t-tell me t-t-that h-hover b-bike is yours?"

Lan nodded enthusiastically without concealing her pride.

"It's a Tyrell, ain't it a piece of art?" Rapidly Cold Fox regained his ability to speak:

"DON'T YOU THINK I'LL GET ON THAT BIKE, I VALUE MY LIFE, YOU AND THAT LUNATIC GIRLFRIEND OF THAT BROTHER OF YOURS MAY WANT TO KILL YOURSELVES BUT I HOLD MY LIFE DEAR!"

"That's a rather mean thing to say. Both she and I have never had a crash, and the both of us have our license." Lan had said the whole thing with a frown, as if she was reprimanding him. Cold Fox looked exasperated.

"If one of you guys ever had a crash, it would be so horrible you wouldn't be able to live and tell the tale. I don't go seeking misfortune. So I don't want to ride that bike with you." He put his hands over his eyes as he slowly shook his head.

"Do you know that I still have nightmares of the way she drove that car of hers? I gave up on _my life_ that night. And back then I could only pity that brother of yours. He had to sit behind you, without even the luxury of a helmet. I mean, I could at least take comfort in the fact that we had seat belts and airbags which would have been of no help at all with the speed we were going at. _Please_ don't make me relive that night?"

Lan gave Cold Fox an angry look.

"I can drive normal enough to even get my license, so why don't you trust me?"

Cold Fox looked like a beaten puppy.

"I don't really have a say in this, do I?"

As an answer, Lan smiled her sweetest smile. She gave him her navigation device and waited for him to put his address in. He didn't. His trademark cold eyes had tears welling in them.

"But I don't _want_ to die..."

"..."

After one look at her face he obediently put in his address. She ignored his pleading eyes and gave him another sweet smile.

"Look, I even have a spare helmet, so what are you waiting for?"

…

"Shui Han?" ... "Hi, yes it is me, Lan." … "I'm discussing the terms with Cold Fox." … "No, that's why I'm calling." … "Well, he happens to be a student with a kendo scholarship -" … "Exactly, so what can the Second Life company do?" … "Really?" … "That would be awesome" … "He also seems to have several part time jobs?" … "Doesn't matter at all?" … ... "Haha, yes, I'll see to it." … "But in that case I know enough." … "I guess you mean a first draft?" … "But if the company agrees to it, it'll be used as an original?" … "Awesome, I know we can work with that." … "Yes, bye bye, see you next weekend." … "Eh, a change of plans?" … "In that case have fun, I'll see you online." … "Yes, bye!"

Cold Fox gave Lan one of his famous icy stares when she put her phone away. He didn't say a word, but he was clearly asking what could be arranged for him. Lan smiled at the icy expression she was familiar with.

"I have the authority to offer you conditions you can live with royally."

Cold Fox gave Lan a skeptic look, waiting for her to elaborate.

"If you will go into the dome with me, the company will see to it that you won't have to spend a single cent on living expenses or education expenses, _if_ you manage to get your high school diploma within 2 years. They expect you to fend for yourself when you enter university. There will also be a budget provided for you to keep up your kendo. So even if you can't make it on academic level, you could still try to get into university with your kendo."

His face didn't reveal anything.

"I'm in."

Lan smiled.

"That's what I wanted to hear, so lets draw up a contract."

…

Not only Cold Fox had given his okay. Neurotic and DanDan were far more easier to find than they initially feared. Without hearing the whole story the two of them had already been begging to come along. Wolf and Yu Lian were thinking about living together, so Wolf decided he would stop his job at the university, and afterwards find a job and apartment near Yu Lian's working space. Doll's mother was proud of her daughter, and surprisingly she didn't make an issue out of it at all. Legolas simply said didn't want to come. Prince liked the team as it was, so he didn't see a real need for more players. The only issue was they didn't have an archer...

From this point on, Prince didn't have a moment of rest. Not because he couldn't come up with an archer. Apparently both Yu Lian and the Second Life company were painfully aware that they wouldn't have Prince at their disposal for quite some time, and were desperate to make up for it with photo shoots and commercial video's. Prince had to cram in a lot of new lyrics, which came with music videos, never mention the choreography for a whole new show... Yes, the Infinite Band would do 5 concerts before Prince would leave for the world of _the Legend of the Sun Knight_. Every moment Prince had free time he was either dragged away to fit more costumes, or he would go on monster slaying trips with his new expedition team so they could tune in to one another. At least one night per week Prince and his expedition-team mates wouldn't be able to come online because they had to learn certain skills.

...

Ever since the ancient _The Matrix_ _Trilogy_ people had been wondering how to cram a lot of information, abilities and other stuff into a person's mind within short time. The Second Life company was the first to come up with an answer. Their answer contained exorbitantly high priced gaming helmets with sockets, in which equally expensive tutorial chips could be placed. Prince and his expedition team got these helmets from the Second Life company for free. If not for the sockets, the gaming helmets couldn't be distinguished from the normal ones. The difference became clear when the player would put his helmet on. The player didn't immediately arrive in-game anymore. The player would arrive in a room comparable to the Creation Room, but there would be no GM to help the player to design his character, nor was there anything the player would be able to change.

There were however, three doors within that room. The doors had their function written above them. The first door would always lead to the world of Second Life, the player would arrive at the place he logged out the last time he played. The second door was a merit for buying the deluxe set. The player would be able to buy or sell things he'd otherwise had to buy or sell in an NPC shop. Whatever the player would buy or sell would appear or disappear in his in-game pouch. This was a merit because the player didn't have to make annoying trips back to the city whenever he was on a monster slaying strip and couldn't carry anymore loot. Not to mention it could be lifesaving when it came to buying potions before logging into Second Life to continue a taxing monster slaying trip.

The third door was the real reason for the extremely high price of the gaming helmet. The third door would lead to a tutorial world with an incredible amount of time. Time was extended by a hundredfold. It meant that a normal night, during seven hours of sleep, would be translated to seven hundred hours of learning skills non stop, without fatigue. The world for each tutorial was different, because each world was made to fit the need of the student. The student was of course guided by a teaching NPC, with golden patience.

Lan knew all this information, because Prince was the one who did the commercial video for this product. It didn't make Lan anticipate less when she received the box from the delivery guy. She quickly set it down in the living room and unpacked it. The helmet could wait. First she had to see what chips had been sent.

Lan was amazed when she saw them. She read out loud: 'Survival skills for beginners', 'hiking and climbing for beginners', 'swimming for beginners', 'canoeing for beginners', 'how to improvise a tent', 'how to improvise a boat', 'how to fish with bare hands', 'how to recognize edible mushrooms and plants', 'medicine in the woods'... The list seemed endless. There were even several tutorials for bare handed fighting sports. Lan figured the helmet with these chips were probably worth more than the whole apartment. These weren't in-game skills she would learn, and could only use with in-game agility, strength or speed... No, these were offline skills she learned, which could be used in-game with more strength, agility, speed... Prince would become more god-like than he already was.

She was about to put the box full of treasured knowledge away when a letter caught her eye. She quickly unfolded it and started reading.

_Hi Xiao Lan!_

_So, how do you like the set you've received? _

_It is awesome right?  
Did you know you could change the teacher to a person of your liking?  
Prince is one of the options!  
But nevermind all that. I excluded a chip from this set because I thought you wouldn't need it.  
"Cooking for numskulls" is clearly way below your level.  
So I have included a chip which development was initiated by me, specially for you.  
I hope you like it. It is the very last one in the box._

_Love,  
Shui Han_

Slowly Lan looked into the box, and with some reluctance she picked up the chip. 'Finding the north for plankton' she read out loud.

"Urgh, Shui Han... you are so mean..."


	6. The Patch

**The Patch**

It wasn't only online where Lan got the feeling she had no time to breathe at all. Her week seemed to pass quicker than the blink of an eye. Lan had been pleasantly surprised when Yang Ming proved himself to be an amazing talent in the kitchen. It motivated her to make a lot of easy beginners recipes she could teach her brother before she'd be gone, into the dome. Even the weekend Lan originally thought to enjoy alone was filled with the impulsive visit of Ou Yang Mei. The Tyrell hover bike was clearly the first and foremost reason for her visit, Ou Yang Mei got a thrill when she finally was granted her ride. After their fair share of thrill seeking with the best grown-ups toy ever made, the girls had dinner. For desert, the two cousins relocated to the couch with a large bowl of chocolate ice cream. Enjoying their girls night, they reminisced about good old times, before Infinite City was founded.

"Did you even realize that was my first kiss?" Lan laughed, pretending to be upset. Ou Yang Mei's reaction was feigned shock with a beautiful smile slipping through.

"Goodness, to have your first kiss stolen by your _cousin_!"

Lan grinned.

"When I found out your offline identity I was sure I'd be disowned the minute I was found out! Not only did I steal my brother's women and brutally kill my parents, I even kissed my _cousin!_ Do you have any idea how desperate I was not to be found out?"

Ou Yang Mei could only laugh in response.

"But I was totally in love with Prince, that face is a piece of art, Xiao Lan."

Lan nodded proudly in agreement.

"Don't say it too often, otherwise Broken Sword might want to PK me."

Ou Yang Mei nodded.

"You shouldn't have made out with Ice Phoenix and Fairsky! Even though he now knows you are a woman, he will never stop seeing you as a threat! _...Unless you and Gui finally get on with it._" The last sentence was almost as if she was cajoling Lan to eat the forbidden fruit.

"How often will I have to hear these kind of comments before you guys realize it isn't any fun?" Lan looked hurt.

"I value him as a friend, and I love him... But I am so afraid." Tears slowly began to trickle out of the corners of her eyes. Ou Yang Mei looked shocked at the sudden break down of her favorite cousin, and spontaneously buried the girls face in her bosom. She cradled Xiao Lan in her arms and softly rocked back and forth before she began to speak.

"I understand your fear, but isn't it time to grant him another chance? You two obviously love each other. Everyone agrees on it. It's not often you come across a set of people who seem to be such a good match like the two of you." She gently stroked Xiao Lan's hair.

"We don't say that stuff to deliberately hurt or tease you, but to push you in the right direction."

Xiao Lan only managed to cry harder.

"But I am so scared, I feel like there are parts of him I don't know! It hurts so much..." At a loss for words to comfort Xiao Lan, Ou Yang Mei stayed quiet, and softly rocked the girl until she had no tears left to cry.

…

Standing in the doorway Lan looked at her cousin. She fumbled with her hair as she began to speak.

"I'm sorry, that was rather embarrassing. I seem to cry an awful lot lately... I managed to push it all away, but ever since I talked to him... He always managed to stir something up in me... But now it feels like a hurricane... He seemed so hurt, so _lost_ at the time..." Lan looked away, not willing to meet the eyes which were looking at her with great concern.

"I just don't know what to do with myself anymore. And even though I see his pain, he still is so nice, so kind..." Suddenly Lan gave Ou Yang Mei a desperate look.

"He told me he'd give me private lessons in several subjects so I wouldn't lag behind. He is so kind, and I don't know how to deal with it."

Ou Yang Mei stepped back inside the apartment to give Lan a hug.

"One thing at the time, and everything will be all right my dearest cousin. See you online..."

…

"Your Highness! You are online early for a Saturday evening!"

Prince smiled at Gui, glad that the man kept his distance.

"I'm home alone. Yesterday Rose came by, but she left early this afternoon. The house was clean, I had my essays finished, so out of pure boredom I even did a tutorial chip before dinner. _Surviving for beginners_ was kind of a fluke, really. The NPC told me: 'So it is for in-game team survival? Let your archer do the hunting, and make your mage make the fire.'"

Gui frowned questioning at Prince, urging him to speak further.

"So when I told the NPC I actually wanted to learn those skills he told me to use one of my in-game subclass slots to learn archery. He said I could learn things in game that wouldn't be possible in the real world, and I had to exploit that opportunity."

Gui raised an eyebrow.

"So what about making fire?"

Prince groaned.

"He taught me the basics within 10 minutes, and it took 20 minutes for a fire to start. Actually, he did teach me several methods... But it didn't take that long."

Gui decided to press further.

"But archery and making fire, that's all there is to the survival chip?"

Prince slowly shook his head.

"No, but all the other stuff was so basic that any in-game warrior knows how to do it... But why do you care?"

Gui smiled at Prince.

"Because want to care. And I want to make small talk."

Prince lifted an eyebrow.

"Sounds like there is more then small talk."

Gui smiled kindly at his beloved.

"Well, there was, but I wont talk of it, because it would be inappropriate."

Prince folded his arms.

"Inappropriate? Why did you think I became a guy in-game?"

The bard's smile turned apologetic.

"I wanted to ask if I could come to your house tomorrow to give you your private lessons, rather than Monday. But since you are home alone it wouldn't be appropriate, would it? I wasn't going to mention it at all... But I thought there was a chance you might PK me for not giving an answer."

Prince gave Gui a kind smile.

"You did the right thing, to answer. And we are both grown ups, so I don't see why we can't."

Gui's face flushed a little, it was clear he felt uncomfortable at the thought.

"Well, it isn't as if I haven't got any self restraint, but won't your brother try to do something to me if he knew we'd be alone, together, at your home?"

Prince shook his head and showed a sly smile.

"He doesn't have to know, if it makes you more comfortable."

Gui's eyes went big for a moment, and returned Prince's smile.

"In that case, he won't know."

Suddenly Doll's voice came over the team channel.

"Hey, you guys are online early! Are you curious for the new patch as well?"

Prince and Gui looked at each other. Suddenly it dawned upon them.

"That's right. The new patch..." Gui muttered. Prince's voice loudly overshadowed Gui's soft muttering.

"Doll, when would the patch launch?"

Doll laughed at Prince's confused voice.

"Such a pathetic excuse for a spokesperson! You're still not reading the Second Life website, aren't you? It'll be patched within an hour! Which makes me wonder, where is Lolidragon? You'd think she'd want to feel it start up, wouldn't you?"

Prince laughed.

"I think she and Feng Wu Qing will be coming online a bit late, because they are too busy with other stuff. So where are you? Let's meet!"

Doll's laughed happily.

"I'm already walking towards Infinite Restaurant. I thought you guys would be there."

Gui returned her laugh, and feigned an amazed voice.

"You must be a psychic, we were also walking toward-"

Doll waved.

"Hi guys!"

Within twenty minutes all of Odd Squad was complete, except for Lolidragon. They were discussing the new patch over a meal.

"I've looked into the patch, I'm sure it'll be awesome for our team, because several of us have unusual classes for our races. It means we'll get to have a lot of different elements. Not to mention there will be a difference made between dark and white elves, and Prince, you've got both!"

Prince looked confused.

"What do you mean I've got both? How am I a dark elf?" Wolf grinned at Prince's confused look.

"Because the standard dark elf without changes will have white hair, red eyes, and dark skin. Normally people change hair and eye color when they become dark elf – but you have the white elf skin color and dark elf hair and eye color. That means you are about to posses dark and holy element."

"Not to mention I too will have a lot of holy element because I am from the angel race, and will have a lot of dark element from my class!" Doll practically beamed.

Yu Lian smiled sincerely.

"And my hubby will have earth element on top of his holy element because of his race!" She looked passionately into his eyes.

"Maybe I could teach you some mage spells before you get into the dome."

Doll managed to look cuter then she normally did before she addressed Wolf.

"You _have_ to learn Doll some minor healing spells as well you know."

Gui seemed a bit sad as he looked at prince.

"Not that the two of us will actually get something out of it. You are a warrior, so I doubt it'll be useful for you. And I will be shrouded in dark element... Even more because of my bard class. The spells I specialize in are the ones that keep the enemy down..."

Suddenly a voice resonated through the air.

_**"System notice to all players. Slowly elements will be fused into this world. Within half an hour Second **__**Life will be changed for ever. Your possibilities will reach as far as your imagination. Please note there will be a new subclass for players: you can aspire to unravel the mysteries of life as an alchemist. Second Life wishes her players will enjoy the new patch as much as we do. Thank you for your attention."**_

Judging from the looks on the faces of the players around them in Infinite Restaurant this was the moment everyone had been waiting for. Everyone seemed to be amazed when everything suddenly began to glow for a few seconds. As sudden as the glowing began, it had stopped. Everything seemed to be normal once more... But somehow it was completely different. Everything _felt_ different. Prince felt holy element inside himself, and inside Doll, but looking at Wolf was somehow painful.

It was as if he was looking straight into the sun without any protection. The holy element was simply radiating from him. Quickly Prince scanned the restaurant to look for more healers, and how much element they were radiating. Not nearly as much as Wolf did. With a questioning expression Prince looked at Yu Lian, who now was filled with harmonious earth elements. Clearly Prince wasn't the only one who seemed to be curious about the amount of holy element Wolf seemed to have obtained. Quickly Yu Lian opened the team channel.

"System. Show team stats." Suddenly a digital map appeared at the table, only visible for the team. In fluorescent calligraphy the text '_Statistics Odd Squad'_ could be read. The map gained full attention from every present team member. With a clear voice Yu Lian spoke again.

"Show stats Ugly Wolf." Prince spit out his drink in shock while Gui showed a remarking resemblance with a goldfish opening and closing his mouth several times, unable to speak. Doll didn't notice her cookies had fallen, and Yu Lian was petrified. With a quivering voice she managed to voice the next command to the system map.

"Show healer class player rankings." Wolf blinked a few times, quickly accepting the reality of the truth he saw in front of him.

"Wow, I never knew I ranked first within the healer class..." Prince regained his senses the quickest. He shot up and grabbed Ugly Wolf by the collar.

"_Never knew you were first ranked?_ That doesn't cut it!" Prince pointed violently with his index finger at map on the table, which was still showing the player rankings.

"Dage, you are ranked first with a difference of 28 levels from the number two! What the hell is up with that?" Wolf didn't loose his almost apathetic demeanor.

"Well, up till half a week ago I had to heal Gui at least twice a day. He would always be on the verge of dying. And when Gui is about to die, it really means something. Not often I come across players with even half of the amount of health points Gui has. Your violent streak gives me workload, so I level up like crazy. But that's nothing new, is it?" Slowly Yu Lian recovered from her initial shock. She snuggled up to her loved one, and spoke with a sweet voice.

"At least you will have no trouble at all learning the resurrection spell. You will become even more awe-inspiring than you already are." Prince ignored Yu Lian and frowned. He was still contemplating the statement Wolf made. _Did Gui really have that much HP?_ Prince turned towards Gui and looked at him with an incredulous expression. Carefully he voiced his question.

"Are you really _that _strong?" Gui smiled before he spoke.

"System. Team stats. Show HP Guiliastes."

Guiliastes's HP 50000/50000

Everyone except for Gui and Wolf were staring at the stats, completely flabbergasted. Prince gulped. If he remembered correctly his HP were 20000... Even the famous Undying Man with public stats open for everyone to see, only had a meager 35000 HP... On their team channel, the silence was excruciating. Gui spoke once more.

"Show death stats Guiliastes." Prince felt his cheeks burn as he looked at the causes of death. "PK, Prince... PK, Prince... PK, Prince..." The list seemed endless. There were only three exceptions. "PK, Ming Huang", "grand melee PK" and "ND activation". Prince looked at Gui, tears welling in his eyes.

"Does this mean that if you would have never met me, never joined our team... You would hold the same status as Undying Man?" Gui looked at Prince, love and devotion visible in his eyes. Softly he began to speak.

"If I never met you, I am sure I would have found my in-game death otherwise. Not to mention my life would still feel empty and incomplete. Even if you can't answer my feelings, I feel incredibly grateful that I can simply be near you..." Originally Gui wanted to say more, but when he saw Prince's face he knew he'd deserve himself an instant PK if he would talk any further.

A teasing voice came from behind them.

"How mushy." The speaker seemed to have an incredible amount of wind element, and a tiny bit of holy element as well. The voice belonged to Lolidragon. She bowed down, leveling her face with those of Gui and Prince. She looked at the both of them, nodded, and with satisfaction in her voice she began to speak over the team channel.

"Prince, I'll grant you your request for less team members, if you take Gui with you. He'd be a perfect team member, because he is hard to kill." Prince looked up, shock and confusion evident on his face.

"But he can't, we'll leave so soon... And how could he possibly get off from his job as professor? And..." Quickly Gui interrupted Prince.

"I'd love to, thank you for the opportunity, Lolidragon." Prince bit his lip, giving everyone and angry scowl to enjoy. Lolidragon decided to ignore the pouting, and quickly went on with business.

"Prince, you have a incredible amount of elements in your body. Can you feel elements as well?" Prince frowned at Lolidragon.

"_Feel?_ Wolf-dage over there is practically blinding me! I feel the wood in the table, your wind element... Everything! It's annoying, really." Once again Prince earned himself a number of facepalms.

"Dad told me that they decided that the players will achieve affinity with elements based on the combination of their level and luck." To prove her point, Lolidragon addressed the map on the table.

"System. Team stats. Prince. Player Ranking Luck. See, you are number four in luck stats of all the players, of all the continents!" Prince could only blink.

"So if I were you I'd shut up about it and don't let anyone find out. Also, work on recognizing your surroundings in elements, rather than with your eyes. In fights you'll see the blades heading at your back, but more importantly: you'll be able to 'see' behind buildings. In theory, it would even be possible to learn _not_ to circle around your destination endlessly. Maybe you wouldn't even need _Finding the north for plankton_ as hard as I originally thought you would." Yu Lian looked skeptical.

"No matter how many tools you'll get, I think you'll desperately need them all. If I were you, Prince, I'd do that tutorial several times!"

...

"Gui, or should I say professor Min?" Gui looked at Lan with questioning eyes.

"Please don't be so distant Xiao Lan. What's the matter?"

The smile Xiao Lan gave him made his insides flutter.

"Thank you for helping me out with these subjects, Gui."

He returned her smile.

"It is my pleasure. Thank you for letting me."

Lan stared in his eyes. Gui felt hopelessly lost.

"Gui?"

"...Yes Xiao Lan?" Her stare seemed to sedate him.

"How are you planning to get free time on such terrible short notice?"

Gui gave her a mysterious smile.

"You'll find out eventually."

…

…

…

_Hi everyone! Thank you for reading. How did you like the story up till now? I'd love to have some feedback!  
This release is kind of last minute work, within half an hour I'll leave for my holiday. So I hope there aren't a lot of spelling or grammar mistakes I missed before posting it. If you see them, please feel free to notify me. I can't say when I'll answer, but I appreciate it. _


	7. Reckless Tactics

_Hi everyone,_

_Thank you, for reading my fanfic! And thank you for your feedback and help with the grammar. Since English isn't my first language you actually taught me some new stuff. I also followed the advice to change the story layout, therefore I also redid the layout of the previous chapters. It led me to changing and adding a few sentences. Nothing major. The story is still the same. (How hilarious. When I make an announcement that I'll change the layout, the website doesn't accept the layout. I finally figured it out though.) This chapter is a bit short, but I hope you'll like it anyway!_

...

...

...

**Reckless Tactics**

"I'm terribly sorry, miss Lao, but I _must _see director Xú immediately. What I am about to discuss with him cannot wait." Professor Min threw the secretary a mesmerizing smile which he usually reserved for his audience, when he would play a solo on his guqin. The young woman was incredibly happy she was sitting behind her desk, fully aware of how unprofessional she would look if she would literally go weak in the knees for the smile of a professor. She was one of his groupies in-game, but would rather die than to let the hot professor know. Never had she felt the breath of the man she yearned for so close to her as she did now. _'Curse the bad luck, in-game he wouldn't look at me twice, but now he wants to get something done and he is shamelessly flirting with me!' _She placed her index finger on his chest to slowly draw circles.

"Well, I suppose I can arrange something..." She answered the man with her most sensual smile and leaned closer. Her lips were just a few inches away from his. Professor Min's face suddenly broke into a boyish grin as he grabbed the hand she had placed on his chest, and gave it a gentle kiss, as if he was kissing a queen's hand.

"I just _knew _I could count on you, miss Lao. Thank you so much. Now then, would you kindly show me in?" Suddenly her face looked sour. She actually fell for it... She should have exploited the situation more. But looking in the beautiful eyes of the man she desired made her unable to refuse anything. With a sigh she reluctantly leaned back, pulled her hand out of his and called her boss.

"I am sorry for the sudden interruption, director Xú. But I am afraid I am unable to show professor Min out. He seems to be quite persistent in seeing you, director Xú. It seems to be very urgent." In response a grumpy voice sounded over the intercom.

"Persistent? I can imagine... Show the man in." With all the magic of the moment gone, secretary Lao gave professor Min a polite smile.

"You are a very lucky man, professor Min. Not often does he like to stray from his schedule. You should feel honored." The professor grinned his boyish grin once more. He waved his hand to the door, urging the woman to open it, and show him into director Xú's office. She gave the professor a small nod, and walked to the door. After two soft knocks, she opened the door. With an appropriate bow she greeted her director. Looking at professor Min she did her best to smile a professional smile and not to drool, as she led him to a chair.

"Miss Lao, bring us some tea. I'd like a cup of Mao Feng. What about you, professor Min?" The young professor looked at his superior and gave him a polite smile.

"Yes please." The secretary left the room to prepare the tea. Director Xú didn't say a word while looking at professor Min, waiting for the tea to be brought in. Minutes crept by while the two of them silently looked at each other, waiting for their tea. Suddenly professor Min doubted his plan. Somehow it didn't feel like the good idea he initially thought it was. But now he was sitting here, he had to go on with it. No matter what.

His silent train of thoughts was interrupted by secretary Lao's soft knocks on the door, she entered the office once more. Her presence was almost non-existent, with the stealthy way she wordlessly put the tray on the desk and gave a small but polite bow after which she left the room. Director Xú was the one to break the silence. He cleared his throat loudly, as if he had to gain the attention of a room full of noisy people. Professor Min almost expected the loud noise to resound. A ridiculous idea, given that the room had a heavy carpet, and was nicely decorated.

"For a man on urgent business, you are awfully quiet." Director Xú leaned forward to pick his cup, and took a small sip of his tea. He didn't let his eyes wander, now looking at professor Min expectantly, waiting for whatever was to come. This was the moment professor Min had been waiting for. It was now, or never.

"I have fallen in love with a student!" He blurted it out suddenly, as he had planned. Now, all he could depend on were his acting skills.

"I'm completely smitten. I can't think straight, for all I ever think about is that entrancing student."

Director Xú merely lifted an eyebrow. Professor Min took a deep breath and continued with what had to sound like a pained voice.

"The worst part is: I brought that student to my office and I... I touched that student. I know I was in the wrong, and I will never do it again. But I can't live with myself in a situation like this." _'No, she hugged me. Never mind the times I hugged Prince in-game. I can't do it again though. But I can't live without my Prince. I want to stay near him. I want to enter the dome.' _Professor Min buried his head in his hands, hoping it would have the desired dramatic effect. He guessed it would have, because the pain of his messed up relationship with Lan was very real.

"I have morale. I have work-ethics! And they don't go together with thinking of my student like that. It tears me apart. I can't work like this... Therefore I would like to resign immediately." Professor Min met the director's eyes with more courage this time. Or was it hope? Whichever it was, the way director Xú reacted wasn't one that was favorable for professor Min. No, it wasn't a reaction, rather the lack of one. The man didn't get angry, upset or disappointed. He didn't reprimand him, nor did he say anything else. He was completely composed. His eyebrow was still lifted though.

"Drink your tea, professor Min. It's a first flush. You shouldn't spoil it's lovely flavor with letting it cool down too much." No matter how professor Min looked at it, this wasn't the reaction a director of any educational institution should have while hearing such grave words from his teaching subordinates. Professor Min began to feel scared. Something wasn't right. He could only drink his tea obediently.

An easily misunderstood smile crept on the face of director Xú, he wasn't contemplating anything. The man was genuinely happy his subordinate was drinking the tea.

"Well, professor Min. That is some confession you make. You are in love with your student, touched this particular student even. You are completely right, this kind of behavior isn't what we appreciate at all. Your confession however, is one I wouldn't have expected. Your online identity is no secret. You are the famous demon bard of Odd Squad. And from what I hear, even to this day you are madly in love with Prince. Should I conclude your behavior around Prince is one carefully planned in order to gain more fans for Infinite Band, or that Prince is perhaps a student of this university?"

Professor Min paled. For some time his brain stopped functioning. He quickly regained himself when he saw director Xú grinning in a rather cruel way. The moment director Xú saw confusion on professor Min's face, the grin grew bigger.

"Come on, one could make these conclusions with the deduction skills of a child." The director nodded to the door.

"Miss Lao over there is one of your groupies. Didn't you know? Everyone in this building knows your Second Life identity. Our security expenses have doubled ever since Second Life started. You are the main cause of it. Though I have to admit student Zhuo Ling Bin seems to have equal popularity. Too often our security has to remove reporters or fans from the university grounds." The director waved with his hand dismissively, as if all he just said didn't matter.

"So, which one is it? Prince is a student at our university? Or you, Wicked and Prince give fan service all the time?" Director Xú had very piercing eyes and knew how to make use of them. Never had professor Min felt this uncomfortable.

"I am very sorry, director Xú. Second Life has issued complete secrecy when it comes to Prince's whereabouts. A player will be banned from Second Life if such information is deliberately leaked. Also, if the whole act of love was a stage act in order to enlarge our fanbase, there would be an equal need for secrecy. Therefore I am afraid I cannot answer your question." Professor Min showed an awkward smile while he thought to himself he had to contact Shui Han immediately so she could put this threat on the official Second Life website, and Prince's fanpage.

"Well, I still haven't got a report on my desk which notifies me that one of my professors has harassed a student. Count yourself lucky. If it was Prince he probably didn't dare to file a report in fear of losing his well kept secret identity. If it was any male student he would probably be too embarrassed file a report. And if it is one of your female students I bet they count themselves lucky." With every word the director said he sounded more irritated.

"I cannot fire someone when I have no evidence of such behavior. You know that as well as I do." Director Xú was surprised when he saw a flash of shock and disappointment on professor Min's face.

"Don't tell me you made all this up in the hope I'd fire you right away?" Professor Min looked downright awkward at hearing these words.

"Erm... I didn't make it up, but I have to admit, those were my intentions by telling you." Professor Min didn't know if he should be glad to see his director finally act the way an director of an educational institution should. The poor man was rubbing his temples, wearing a deep frown.

"You truly act like you are a frivolous idol. Have you forgotten your function as a professor? Have you forgotten you are to teach history of literature to eight classes? Have you forgotten your classes have become so popular we have to draw lots because more students apply for your classes than you can teach? But more importantly... What motivates you to do such ridiculous thing?"

"Actually, before I came to your office, I have completed all the lesson materials, essay questions with expected answers for every class I teach. If I bundled them I could name it 'teaching for dummies'. I figured the whole literature department should be able to fill up this gap. Maybe put some master students on introduction courses. My absence shouldn't make a difference. But yes, I am a frivolous idol. I wanted to have the next two, maybe three months off for Second Life activities. I was afraid I couldn't manage to escape the duties of my job so that is why I tried to get a free time slot in a rather... extreme way. Is it too late to beg for two, maybe three months off?"

Director Xú didn't expect to hear one of his most prized professors ramble on like that. He had to make sense of those quickly spoken sentences. Had he actually thought his reckless actions through? His absence could somehow be covered? And he tried to get himself fired because he was afraid he couldn't get off the regular way? For Second Life activities? But since when did one play that game at another time than at night, when one was supposed to sleep?

"Why do you need time off to play Second Life?" It was a mindboggling question he couldn't find an answer to.

"What I am about to disclose is confidential, do you agree to stay silent until the actual event?"

The director could sense the importance by the way the young professor asked the question.

"Yes, if that's what it takes for you to answer my question."

"Director Xú? Have you heard of _'the Legend of the Sun Knight'_? The new tv series launched by the Second Life gaming company?"

The old man gave a wary nod. Obviously he didn't see any relation between the tv series and professor Min's desperate request for a lot of time off.

"My wife watches it, she is very fond of the show." The director had a positive association with the tv show. Professor Min smiled a brilliant smile.

"How nice. Actually, the tv show is launched with the hope to regain the players Second Life lost last year, when it was down for a whole month. The company's tactic is to show Prince a lot so everybody would want to see him again in Second Life. Letting him enter the world of a hit tv show seemed like the perfect way. Prince will enter the world of 'the Legend of the Sun Knight' and will stay there for one, maybe two months while sleeping artificially. For the purpose of having protection in that world he had to assemble a team. I was invited to come along. This is an opportunity I must grab with both hands. No matter what the consequences may be."

"And with the consequences you mean getting fired for a reason that makes sure no one will ever hire you as a professor ever again, no matter your outstanding qualities?"

"Yes, director Xú. I am dead-set on following Prince into the tv show. No matter the consequences."

"I don't want to lose you. No one on my staff attracts as many students as you do. I am willing to bend a few rules, or change your contract if that means I get to keep you on the long run." Professor Min couldn't believe what he just heard. This was a better outcome than he could have possibly hoped for.

"I cannot thank you enough, director Xú. You have my utmost gratitude for your leniency."

…

Shui Han? I'm in. "…" No, I still have my job. "…" Hahaha, that'll be a secret or Prince will have a heart attack. "…" Oh, could you perchance add a rule on the Second Life rules policy so my boss won't think I lied to him? "…" Complete secrecy of Prince's offline whereabouts. Players will be banned if such information is deliberately leaked. "…" No kidding? "…" Prince really requested that the minute everybody met each other offline? "…" Well, I can't say I don't understand. "…" I'll get the express delivery tonight? "…" In that case I'll excuse myself already. I won't come online, so I can catch up with everyone to do the tutorials. "…" Don't forget who I am! "…" Ok, bye


	8. Departure

**Departure**

Lolidragon felt content when she looked at them. Somehow, Prince had managed to gather a diversity of people around himself once again. It wasn't just his face that made him attractive, it was his whole being. Lolidragon felt sad that she and Yu Lian couldn't come along into the dome as original Odd Squad members. Luckily the two of them were replaced by competent players. Lolidragon had confidence in the survival skills of this team. It was a strange sort of confidence that couldn't be explained. It just felt like... they were meant to be. Most certainly they would become an unbeatable team. Each and every one of them were exceptional players, and they all were famous for their own reasons.

The first four of these exceptional players were Odd-Squad members. Four members that have won the central Adventurers' Tournament.

Ugly Wolf brought people in awe wherever he came these days. Being _the_ insanely high ranking priest that was idolized by every priest in Second Life left everyone - not only the priests - in awe. He was the first priest to achieve such a high level that his holy light kept flowing out.

Doll was voted for as the cutest but most fearsome necromancer one could ever come across in Second Life. Nobody had forgotten the fearsome dragons she summoned way back in the Adventurers' Tournament. People could only whisper about what techniques she might have gained afterwards.

Guiliastes was demonic in more ways than one. His good looks entranced people wherever he went, and whenever woman threw themselves at his feet, he would loudly declare his ever lasting love for another man - Prince. Lolidragon didn't even want to begin the count of broken hearts Gui had caused. Gui's behavior was also demoniacally deceptive. Who would ever expect an omnipotent man that excelled in everything he ever tried when all he showed was ridiculous conduct?

But it was the last Odd Squad member to enter the dome whom was the most famous one. He was graced with looks that were even more alluring than Guiliastes' and his voice soothed and seduced whenever he spoke. However it should never be forgotten that the famous Blood Elf, Prince, was initially known for his infamous craving for gore.

Even though nobody spoke of the incident, there wasn't a single soul that had forgotten the last time Fan had dared to crossed Prince, this time without Nan Gong Zui or Ice Phoenix in his vicinity to talk to Prince in order to save his sorry ass. Prince had been burning with cold rage. His gruesome revenge was truly nauseating. After beating the living daylight out of Fan, Prince had hung him above the Infinite City gates. To this day people still whispered about the ease and finesse of how Prince gutted Fan. Within a matter of seconds Prince stood with Fan's intestines in his hands, contemplating which knot would serve his purpose. The purpose of hanging Fan with his own intestines rather than rope. But Prince's vengeance didn't end there. After neatly hanging Fan above the city gates the Bloody Overlord installed several priests to watch over Fan, in order to make sure the poor man couldn't die. Rumor had it that Fan didn't dare to log in until he had confirmed there weren't any priests waiting for him anymore in order to prolong his suffering.

Why a lord so fearsome as the Bloody Overlord Prince possibly needed bodyguards was beyond everyone. Nevertheless, the Bloody Overlord wouldn't go anywhere without this bodyguard of his these days. He had become Prince's shadow. This ..._shadow _- with the lack for a better word – which Prince was graced with, was a famous top ranking warrior who suffered the terrible fate of having no people around that would dare to engage in a friendly sword fight. Except for Prince of course, hence the loyalty. The bodyguard - Cold Fox - was hunted by rumors about his his icy expression. According to the rumors his cold stare could cause frostbite. His fame reached far enough for everybody to fear his inhuman efficiency and how merciless he was when it came to... slaughter. Even though Cold Fox didn't have the sick urge to shower himself with blood, like his lord did whenever he got the chance, no man could fulfill the role of Prince's bodyguard better.

Neurotic was a warrior that shouldn't be overlooked because he was the last warrior mentioned, or because one could come to the false conclusion that he was only famous for his appearance. Just like Prince and Cold Fox, Neurotic was also a top ten ranking player. As an continent overlord he was held in high esteem, just like Prince. The small, slender warrior couldn't be seen without his ridiculously huge and intimidating claymore called the Ultima Sword. Coincidentally, that magnificent claymore of his was one of the reasons why his team won the western Adventurers' Tournament. None of the contestants could come close enough to Neurotic to actually land a blow on him: his claymore had a far wider range than any sword he had exchanged blows with. Moreover, when he and his wife had a goal, nobody could possibly stop them.

Neurotic's wife was called DanDan and she was worthy of standing next to him. She was a top ranking player as well. The pretty summoner had something in common with Neurotic. She was always looking further in order to find beauty. Even though the quest for beauty was initiated by DanDan, both she and Neurotic were engrossed with their everlasting quest. It was most certain that the crazy couple would enter the glass dome with the same mindset as they had when they had entered the Western Adventurer's Tournament: only if they lived through the whole thing, they could come across all beauty. Therefore it was most certain that both Neurotic and DanDan were the two team members least likely to die. When it came to pursuing beauty, the Wandering Couple showed more persistence than Undying Man in avoiding death.

The last person that belonged to Prince's new team was Kong Kong. A thief that ranked fifty. Very impressive, but somehow bleak compared to his new in-dome teammates. This 'low' ranking was mainly caused by Kong Kong's desire to pursue the arts of ninjutsu, rather than doing the stuff which a thief originally was meant to do. Though his skills were truly impressive, Lolidragon found the bloke very annoying. Her reason for her never ending annoyance was because it was practically impossible to find him, even if he stood right next to you. He had pursued the art of ninjutsu to the point where he could make himself invisible. One could say 'stealth' had become his middle name. But even though she found him annoying for it, Lolidragon was happy that he excelled in copying her special skills. Burrowing and knives. Kong Kong didn't like the knives though, he madly was in love with his shuriken.

Anyhow, the team was composed with truly awesome and inspiring individuals. This would work. Next week Prince would enter the dome with this remarkable team he had gathered. If only she and Yu Lian had the freedom to come along... Lolidragon sighed. She had been completely lost in thoughts, rather than briefing them, as she was supposed to do.

"Guys." Even though she didn't raise her voice, the minute she spoke she immediately got everyone's undivided attention. Silently they watched, waiting for what she had to say.

"We decided your sleep will take only a month, not a minute longer. However, you will not leave the Second Life head office for at least another month. This is because you will have to rehabilitate." Lolidragon sighed again. These looks of confusion were to be expected.

"The board has discussed your stay in the dome and they unanimously decided time will be extended. Depending on how you will thrive in there time will be sped up, or slowed down."

Wolf was the first to react, taken by shock.

"How long are we talking about? How long will I, in the reality of the dome, be without Yu Lian?"

Lolidragon raised an eyebrow.

"One time unit can be multiplied a hundred times. This means you can spend three-thousand-and-hundred days within the dome, rather than one month."

Gui was the one to do the quick math.

"That's like eight and a half years! Are you telling us that Wolf-dage has to go eight and a half years without his fiancée? That's insane!" Even though Gui was the one responsible for the mad outburst, it was Lolidragon whom made a face one would rather avoid.

"What do you think I told those ridiculous old farts when they told _me_, heiress of Long Enterprises, heiress of the Second Life company when they proposed this plan?! We gave them some freedom in decision making, but we most certainly did not think they would pull stunt a stunt like this!" Lolidragon stood tall, her face red by rage and with her fists clenched.

"I swear, I will do anything within my power to make sure you won't have to spend an in-game minute more than three years within that dome." She let her anger loose and for a moment, she looked just like an empty shell. With a deflated voice went on.

"That's why I told you guys you'll have another month in our head office to rehabilitate. Get used to the restrictions of your human body again... Catch up with the news, get back into studying or working rhythm... Forget in-game conventions and remember IRL social rules. This will take time. If you want certain lecture or literature available for learning with your helmet within that month please mail a list with titles."

Wolf sighed at hearing all the bad news.

"Do we have any way of contact with the outside world?"

Relief was evident on Lolidragon's face. Clearly she was happy that not everything she would have to say would be bad news.

"Travel diaries. Or to be more precise: they are twin notebooks. Whatever you write in your notebook, will appear in it's twin as well. Writing is done with a pen that will draw your element out. This way, you can easily erase the text, by simply removing the element you already are familiar with. They will be sold in Second Life as well. We hope for their popularity because people will be able to communicate despite being on different continents. You can also choose to link them towards a certain email address or a cellphone number. So yes, contact with the outside world is possible."

"We plan to give everyone a travel diary set, so they can give it's twin to the person they want to stay in touch with when they are in the dome. And don't be too happy, please realize that if your penpal fails to respond within the same day in IRL time, you might wait have to wait for one-hundred in-dome days. That is more than three months. And even if your penpal does manage to respond the same minute they receive the message, you still might have to wait up to one hundred in-dome minutes before you receive a response. You guys will also get one group-diary so you will be able to communicate with team members over distance. Prince, you will have another one because you are the one on the expedition as our spokesperson. You will be corresponding with me."

DanDan looked confused over the whole idea of travel diaries.

"Why do we need a travel diary to communicate with team mates? We can use the PM system and team channel, like always, can't we?"

Lolidragon shook her head.

"Unlike Second Life with ninety-nine percent reality the world of _the Legend of the Sun Knight_ must be one-hundred percent reality. Therefore there won't be a 'system' you can call, no leveling up, and no rebirth points." This unsettling sense of reality, the possible chance of really witnessing a cruel death of a team mate, and the insane time they might spend in there were all reasons why the company had already gathered a team of formidable psychologists in order to design programs and therapies to help gamers rehabilitate. Lolidragon truly felt just one month in in-dome game time was far more preferable rather than one month IRL without a known in-dome game time.

Kong Kong looked as if he were thrown in an ice bath.

"What's up with that? So much gaming experience, and we won't be rewarded for the way we advance and evolve? You told me earlier you wanted to make this dome a treat people would fight for to enter, a holiday-alternative, how do you expect to do this when you can't level up in there?" Kong Kong clearly voiced Cold Fox's thoughts. Cold Fox had a magnificent scowl, and gave Kong Kong a curt nod, as if he meant: _'that's exactly what bothered me too'_.

Lolidragon smiled a professional sales-smile at the two young men, revealing her business instincts as a true Long-family member.

"Your in-dome actions will be recorded. Furthermore a player will be assessed when they leave the dome. The new estimated level will be updated to your Second Life account, together with your newly acquired skills. Of course you will get a royal amount of experience points you can spend in Second Life, but as long as you are in the dome, it will be divided equally as if it were your natural growth." This bit of information seemed to satisfy the both of them.

Seeing that everybody was silent once again Lolidragon spoke once more.

"As I was saying before: time is easily played with within the dome. As for playing with time, the in-dome time has been frozen ever since the where the last episode ended. So when you enter the dome the Sun Knight just managed to dethrone the King, and you will enter the dome a few days before the festivities in order to celebrate the new King. A nice time to blend in the masses of the city. You won't look queer for not knowing the countries social conventions; you can pose to be from another kingdom. As you might gather, we will drop you near the Kingdom of Forgotten Sound. Please do note we will really 'drop' you, so I want you guys to find ways to survive your first few minutes in there. Surely you have some ideas, make those brains work, and when you have got them, remember them because they will make traveling in there a lot easier."

Prince was still contemplating all the information. Ideas to survive falling down from... Knowing Lolidragon this meant to be dropped from miles above the ground. Prince was sure to come up with something. But rather than a potential death smack, it were the travel diaries that truly spiked Prince's interest.

_One diary with Lolidragon, one with a friend, one for the team..._ But Prince was sure his parents would probably want to have contact as well... _Not much room left for baggage. _No, luggage wasn't the problem. Somehow Prince felt like he was bound to lose one of the travel diaries without noticing.

"Lolidragon? Do they come as little notebooks with tabs per person, so I can carry one in stead of the three you mentioned plus the additional notebooks I would want to buy for other contacts?"

"Good idea, I'll make sure that it'll become the standard. Do you hear that guys? You all will have two tabs: the group-diary, and the one with your penpal." Only after an affirmative nod from everyone present Lolidragon spoke further with Prince.

"Prince, mention the additional contacts you want and I'll settle it with your salary for next month."

There wasn't a moment of hesitation before Prince answered. These diaries were required for Prince to live happily or more exactely, carefree, within the dome.

"Feng Wu Qing, a group diary with my parents, a group diary with Lü Jing and Yun Fei and a group diary for the Infinite Band. I am sure Gui and I will have lots of time to come up with new tunes, lyrics or show acts."

"Consider it done."

"Awesome."

Lolidragon smiled. The easy part was dealt with. Now the hard one.

"Gui, Prince, I need you guys to promise me something."

Gui looked surprised.

"What should _we _promise?"

Lolidragon gave the two of them a stern look.

"Gui, I want you to promise you won't try to be Prince's stress-relief whenever he is agitated. I don't want you to be beaten to death. You have to survive, capiche?"

Gui nodded.

"Prince, I want you to promise me you won't beat Gui up whenever he annoys you. It is essential he lives. This time it isn't about a team mate losing a level which is bad for the team average. This time it's about losing a team member and aid all together. He won't lose a level, he would be dead to your reality. Understood?"

"I understand."

"Good, now I want ask Neurotic, Cold Fox and Kong Kong for a favor."

The three men looked at Lolidragon in surprise.

"Whenever Gui seems to anger Prince for some reason, when the two of them fall back in their old behavior, or just when Prince has another fit of anger, make sure he doesn't take it out on Gui. In order to do that, you all have to become his sparring parter at once. Not just one of you, the three of you together. That's essential: enough people for him to hack at to his hearts content, while the three of you together should be strong enough not to get badly wounded if he has a fit of blind rage."

The three men suddenly looked a bit shocked, as if they didn't truly comprehend Prince's potential before Lolidragon reminded them. But quickly shock was replaced by determination. They all responded in their own way. Cold Fox with a nod, Kong Kong with a grin and Neurotic relied the message for the three of them.

"Of course, anything for the team."

Lolidragon smiled. She truly looked relieved.

"Thank you guys. Now I won't have to worry too much."

…

_At the Second Life head office. _

Both grumbling about their parents absence the twins hugged each other while saying their goodbye's. Shui Han looked at Lan with concerned eyes. This was going to be hard on Lan, as well as on the rest of the in-dome team.

"Prince, you didn't forget the basics of healing?"

"No."

"You didn't forget the spells Yu Lian thought you?"

"No."

"What Doll thought you?"

"No."

"You can recognize blades by elements?"

"If I focus."

"You better focus in a fight."

"..."

"You can see with elements past walls?"

"It gets confusing and all jumbled up."

"You do remember what you promised, don't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

The three of them turned to the group to see everyone had finished to say their goodbyes by now. All the gathered family members or friends from the new dome-team stood, waiting for for their loved ones to leave. Well, almost everyone. Yu Lian and Tian Lang were still wrapped in a teary and passionate embrace. The way the two were hugging each other made every person in the room uncomfortable. For once people silently agreed there was a closer couple than the Wandering couple. It was clear that no one had the heart to tear them apart. When Shui Han saw many expectant eyes looking at her, her heart stung. For a moment she didn't know what to do. Why did this have to be her job?

"Dage, dasao?"

While still holding Yu Lian firmly pressed against his chest Tian Lang looked at Shui Han with questioning eyes.

"It's time."

Tian Lang gave a heavy sigh. With great reluctance the sad couple let their counterpart slip out of their arms. The group left for the swinging doors where they would be put on all the machines necessary for their artificial sleep.

…

_Thank you for reading and following my story! I am honored.  
__Especially all the favorites, you guys made my heart flutter._

_About this chapter, sorry for the wait. This was an exceptionally hard chapter to write. I hope you guys liked it anyhow. Please let me know what you thought about it in a review. (And if you came across spelling or grammar errors, please do tell!)_

_Now Prince and his new team finally enter the world of the Legend of the Sun Knight I have a question for you, my dear readers. Are there encounters you'd like to read about? Say so in a review, I hope you'll inspire me for lots of chapters here! *wink* _


	9. Arrival – a new world

_My mind was everywhere and nowhere in particular when I wrote this chapter. If you come across spelling/grammar mistakes or gibberish, please do tell._

**Arrival – a new world**

Everyone was standing in the creation room. Now, there was only one door for them to pass through. At the other end, they would enter the world of _the Legend of the Sun Knight._ They would become part of the tv-show. The true voyeurs could even pay for camera access every minute, of every day. From now on, no slip ups in speech could be made.

"Doll, we can count on you, can we?"

Doll smiled.

"By all means."

Prince smiled confidently in return.

"In that case, lets go. Ladies first."

At those words the door swung open. Only sky was visible. With a big grin Doll sprung into the air. DanDan followed with a squeal. Neurotic followed his wife quickly. Cold Fox was next. Even when he was about to jump into the open air without any protection, his face remained stoic as he let himself fall into the air. Kong Kong looked a bit nervous. While he fell beneath the other side of the door, something like 'geronimo' was heard. Even though Wolf had a teary farewell with his beloved, he was ready to literally dive into adventure. He went with a loud 'woohoo'. Now it was just Gui and Prince left. They looked at each other. Whenever they were alone, they still were a bit uncomfortable.

"I guess this is it, isn't it?"

"Don't dawdle around, jump!"

That was all the encouraging Gui needed. With a big grin Prince followed. Never would he have thought that escaping it all would be such a thrill. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into the open air. The prospect of going on a adventuring trip for a few years, the knowledge that he didn't have to worry about celebrity or student activities was liberating. The feeling of freedom was mind blowing liberating. With his arms spread wide, and still with a grin on his face he enjoyed the cold air for a moment before opening his eyes.

The sight was spectacular. Seven gigantic bone dragons were soaring through the air, giving several of their riders a fright. Another bone dragon appeared directly under Prince. Prince didn't waste a moment to grab the magnificent undead creature to ride it as well. It truly was a wonderful experience in many ways. After making eye contact with Doll he grinned, she had done a awesome job. Doll acknowledged his grin with a nod and murmured some incantations no one could hear because of the noise of the air. She made a broad arm gesture, commanding her bone dragons to fly west.

Prince smiled to himself. It was a good idea to let Lolidragon leave the first travel instructions with Doll, for Prince could have sworn west was the opposite way. While bending westward the dragons dived towards the ground, giving Prince a tingling sensation in his stomach. After they passed the clouds the air grew considerably warmer.

Flying below the clouds had another merit: they were able to enjoy the landscape. Even though the first hour was flying over stretched oceans, they flew for at least a few hours more over land. The further they flew landward, the rougher the landscape became. The mountains they flew past were an incredible sight for a person which has lived their whole life in the city. Prince was in awe.

But even the beautiful sight of mountains had to give way for another breathtaking landscape filled with heath plants. The dragons landed there, and obediently let their riders dismount. When eight pairs of feet were reestablishing their relationship with the ground the bone dragons disappeared.

"Don't tell me these bone dragons will be our means of travel, the next three years?"

Doll looked at DanDan questioningly.

"What's wrong with my dragons?"

"Bottom sores, that's what's wrong with it! I'll grow callus on my beautiful buttocks." She broke down in sobbing.

"How will Neurotic ever find me appealing again? He lives for beauty, just like I do, and I will become a hag! Uwaah..."

Quickly embracing his hysterically sobbing wife, Neurotic did his best to console her.

"But DanDan, you always be the fairest in my eyes, and I'll suffer the same fate... You wouldn't discard me for such reason, would you?"

When the sobbing only became louder the rest chose to ignore crazy couple.

While the rest was still stretching in order to soothe their muscles, Kong Kong spoke up.

"I don't know what their problem is anyway. There's two persons that know the basics to healing, and we have a genius at healing with us. In other words: we have a walking first aid kit at hand, she wouldn't even have to suffer from split hair ends, if she asked them to."

Prince grinned.

"That's right, no need to worry about stuff like that. Awesome! But wait... That means... I don't have to suffer from my acidified muscles because I can heal them! Sweet."

Quickly, Prince began to heal his legs.

"The first half hour I was straining my muscles with adrenaline... I guess you guys must have too?"

As the others mumbled in agreement, Cold Fox gave a curt nod.

Wolf smiled.

"I guess we all have – don't bother Prince, I'll bathe all of us in healing light, so save your strength."

…

An hour later they were all enjoying roasted rabbit while sitting at the camp fire.

"Oh my, Prince you are such an excellent cook. I would have never guessed you were!" Being healed and having delicious dinner was enough for DanDan to be smiling again.

"Prince has always been. You wouldn't believe what kind of meal he cooked just to set up a date for Wolf-dage and Yu Lian-dasao when they both were too awkward to make a first move." Doll smiled in pride.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Wolf was frowning.

"It was really delicious, that meal made me fall in love with Prince even more." Gui was beaming.

"Really, what are you guys talking about? I can't remember such thing?" Wolf looked bewildered.

Prince smiled a cold smile.

"We sent the two of you a note, but you disregarded it because we didn't make a sound over the team channel. Because you guys didn't hear us on the team channel, the two of you decided to get a bite in town before you would go looking for us."

Wolf looked pleasantly surprised.

"How sweet of you guys, I never knew!"

"Grrr, that's because you were too dense! You irked me so much that you made me buy a club to knock you out. I had to drag you into the church! I planned every part of your wedding! But do you know what the worst part is? After the two of you actually got married, you were too busy with each other to give any of us some kind of thanks. What's up with that, really?"

Although it was only a modest firelight from the campfire, it was enough light to see that Wolf was blushing like mad.

"I'm sorry guys, and thank you, really!"

"Guys." Everyone looked in shock to see Cold Fox speak. In silence they waited for what he had to say.

"I love this location, but we aren't on a camping trip, are we? When are we going to Leaf Bud City? Because, honestly, I'd like to go to the coronation ceremony." His ice cold face didn't exactly match his words.

"I flew us here on Lolidragon's instructions. Eight bone dragons would cause a tremendous uproar if we landed too close to civilization. If we wake up at dawn and travel by foot we should be able to get close to the city before night fall. I propose we sleep outside of the city - I doubt we could possibly find rooms with all the people coming for the same event. If we wake up at dawn once more we can wash up at a stream, and enter the city early enough to get a decent spot... I hope." Doll looked at everyone, silently asking for agreement for this course of plans.

Cold Fox gave one of his curt nods, and the rest smiled happily.

The next morning it was very quiet while everyone was cleaning up their improvised campsite before they could finally travel further by foot. They were all tired for they weren't used to this kind of life. Especially waking up at dawn wasn't what they had been anticipating on before entering the dome. There was also some kind of fear to speak amongst the group; obviously some individuals had an awful temper in the morning. It felt as if they had a tremendously deep grudge against the sun for shining so brightly.

Kong Kong wasn't one of them. His mind was already working at full speed.

"Hey, can't we let Gui play his guqin so we can travel faster? With all the healers with us we shouldn't have to worry about his fingers, should we? I'd love to arrive earlier, so we can do some sightseeing before tomorrow. What do you guys say?"

Gui smiled.

"I'm in for it. Are you guys willing to heal my fingers so I can keep playing for hours?"

Wolf groaned.

"I'll do anything, if you just stop talking..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

With the help of Gui's guqin techniques, the group managed to travel a twelve hour distance in four hours. It was still morning when they arrived at the outskirts of Leaf Bud city. They decided to wash themselves in the stream before entering the city. It wouldn't be good to look like savages; how could savages possibly be allowed to enter a decent tavern to eat?

After eating their second meal that day, they began to discuss what to sightsee. There was too much to see with the little time they had at hands today. Most men wanted to go to the shops of the famous weapon forgers located in Leaf Bud City. The two women wanted to go to the main street to enjoy fashion and shopping while Gui begged to go and admire the architecture of famous buildings. Prince looked looked at Wolf with a pleading look, as if he asked for a solution. Wolf shrugged.

After an hour of bickering they had finally come to a consensus. They would do various things each person wanted, as they would visit several city parts when they stayed close to Leaf Bud City. Gui, DanDan and Doll lucked out, because they decided to begin their sightseeing at the center of the town.

…

The Sun Knight groaned.

"Not again..." Yes, again. Yet another time there was an urgent knocking on his door while he was applying his full body mask. The Sun Knight took a deep breath, let his annoyance slide away into his toes, and actually managed to make his voice sound pleasantly surprised. In essence, that was what being the Sun Knight was all about.

"May Sun inquire whom was guided by the God of Light, to come knocking on Sun's humble door?"

Silence. The Sun Knight sighed. _'Don't tell me I have to repeat myself? Dear God of Light, spare me this annoyance...'_ After a moment the lad at the door began to speak in an insecure but determined voice.

"Err... This is the vice captain of the Leaf Knight platoon. I am sorry to say I have no idea what you just said, but I am here on the orders of my Captain. There are undead creatures on the loose." Inwardly the Sun Knight cursed. Each and every time again and again...

"May Sun inquire what kind of undead creatures have been witnessed to be bold enough to step into the land protected by the God of Light?"

Silence. Once again. And here was Grisia, thinking he had simplified his sentence by asking first, and referring to Him later. After what seemed longer than a minute the poor vice-captain of the Leaf Knight platoon finally figured out the question.

"Knight-Captain Sun! The report spoke of more than a hundred skeletons. Adair acted quickly, so the Sun-platoon should already be on the spot. My captain, and the Leaf-platoon also went to the scene to aid. Knight-Captain Earth and the Earth-platoon should also be there by now."

"And where are these thorns in the eye of the God of Light?"

"..."

"The City Square, in the Center... Where all the tourist shops are, Knight-Captain Sun."

Another deep sigh. With a warm and passionate voice the Sun Knight spoke.

"Sun will never forgive those foul creatures of the dark. Those who do not bathe in the warmth given by the God of Light shall perish! ...Ah, please be patient as I will ready myself to thrive in His light, and punish the wicked who do not abide His law."

Twenty minutes later, the Sun Knight came gracefully dashing to the place where the undead were spotted. But what he saw wasn't what he expected to see. The holy knights were struggling against the massive amount of skeletons, nothing strange there. But who were those three remarkable individuals that boldly stepped in to help?

The first individual was kind of hard to miss, since he was a wolf-man and at least half a meter longer than the skeletons he was fighting with very accurate and effective kicks. The massive amount of holy light the wolf-man carried in his body left the Sun Knight baffled. It should have been peanuts for the wolf-man to deal with the skeletons by showering them in holy light. No doubt about it. This wolf-man, a species that was rumored to be far less intelligent than humans was carrying at least as much holy lights as the cardinals or even the pope of the Church of the God of Light did. Very extraordinary.

But so were the two other individuals that were bravely facing the skeletons. The two other individuals were handsome. If Grisia was talking to his teacher, he would have described them along the lines of: 'The kind of handsome that, when men see them, they would want to kill them and take their corpse apart.' But somehow that didn't completely fit. For the raven-haired of the two men it did though. On closer inspection it turned out a demon, and with all the dark element he had in him, he was the epitome of the bad boy feeling. It was obvious that housewives would gladly cheat on their husbands if it meant a few minutes with him. The description 'so handsome that when men see him, they would want to kill him and take his corpse apart' didn't fit because of the other individual.

The other individual was an extraordinary elf. White hair, red eyes, and a healthy rosy skin. Clearly he was no albino, and if he had white elf or black elf genes was something you would immediately wonder about. Being filled with a lot of holy and dark element made those suspicions even stronger. But even though he somehow had futures of the most notorious and feared race that ever walked the earth, it didn't work against him. He was the kind of handsome, that when men saw him they wouldn't think about killing him or tearing his corpse apart, for they too, would have been mesmerized by his appearance. Yes, that was the right description. But the most remarkable of these three individuals was that they didn't draw any kind of weapon to fight these skeletons. With a simple flick of their wrists they managed to dismantle a skeleton, and quickly move to the next. It almost looked as if they had did so for years. Clearly the public was in awe. The Sun Knight smiled a menacing smile. Who were those three individuals that stole his spotlight?

Quickly but gracefully the Sun Knight fought himself to the middle of all the skeletons and let his holy light flow all over the square. For a few seconds nothing could be seen but the white from the holy light, and when the light faded away all the skeletons were gone. While the tired holy knights lowered their swords and put them back in their scabbards, the Sun Knight was already stalking towards the three individuals.

"In the name of the God of Light I must thank you for protecting His lambs. Your selfless act of stepping in and fighting these abominations caused by the dark is most brave. May I ask for your names?"

It was the elf (or dark elf?) which responded.

"I'm Prince, this here is Guiliastes, and that's Wolf. But you must excuse us, we and our companions still have to seek rooms for the night. We are afraid this will costs us time, since we aren't the only tourists in Leaf Bud City, with the coronation of the new King..." _'The coronation? Is it that soon? Hmm... I should ask Adair when...' - Wait. First, I must deal with these people._

One of the first things Grisia had learned from his teacher was the phrase: _'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.'_ At times like these those phrases suddenly reappeared in his mind.

"As thanks for protecting the God of Light's precious lambs I offer you and your companions shelter at the holy temple. I would like to get to know such unique individuals as your self better."

Prince smiled apologetically.

"I must say I am most honored by your invitation, but my little sister here..." - Prince now tugged an small girl with the looks of a porcelain doll towards him - "...has talents in area's your church does not wish to be associated with."

The Sun Knight allowed himself a moment to compare the two individuals. Appearance-wise two persons couldn't look less like siblings than these two did. The girl clearly had no elf blood in her. But half of her was filled with holy element. The other half of her was dark element, kind of like the same with the elf which claimed to be her brother. Or was it figure of speech? How peculiar. Dark element... talents... Such a young girl already a necromancer? _'_S_o that's why they were so familiar with dismantling skeletons. They had enough practice material...' _

But Grisia knew looks could be deceiving... The litch named Pink was an excellent example.

Under no circumstances would these people walk away from under his nose. If they were good people he wanted to be associated with them, and if they were the kind to cause trouble, he wanted to be there to eradicate it immediately.

Once more the Sun Knight smiled the radiating smile he had practiced for over ten years.

"Even though her talents or half of her elemental makeup are from the dark side, there is an equal amount of light to be found in her. Even though she might be strayed, she still is a daughter born under the protection of the God of Light. Sun could never ignore children of the God of Light, for they all must be able to receive His benevolence." _'I should use the same kind of speech if I am seen with Roland in his human form again. Not smiling and scaring the wits out of my knights like the last time causes trouble...'_

The elf nudged with his head to the demon of whom Grisia was sure men would love to rip his corpse apart.

"And what about my comrade here?" He was clearly referring to all the dark elements that could be found in the demon's complexion. It almost felt as if the elf didn't want to go to the holy temple under any circumstances. _'Weird, normally people would faint at the idea of receiving such honor.' _

"A most unlikely individual to set foot in the Kingdom of Forgotten Sound where the main religion follows the God of Light, but nevertheless, he is an individual that bravely protected the people who follow the God of Light. A hero, I might say."

The elf grinned a boyish grin. He knew he couldn't wiggle himself out of this situation.

"In that case, my comrades and I would like to thank the Sun Knight for his hospitality."

The Sun Knight smiled serenely. Everything worked out so far._ 'Now lets see what kind of people they show themselves to be.'_ He turned to his vice-captain.

"Adair, the God of Light smiles down upon these individuals. Be fast as the wind and make sure arrangements will be made."

"Yes, Knight-Captain Sun."

…

…

…

_My boyfriend accused me of having the traits of a fantasy writer. With every sentence I write I think up all kinds of additional parts that aren't essential for the main story line. He told me I get side-tracked way too often, and make the story unnecessary long. He believes the true masterpieces of literature are meant to be short – in that way the writer will focus on what's really important. Or something like that..._

_He even pointed out that the latest novel he wrote has about the same amount of words as the eight chapters I wrote to introduce the setting of the story, so I would have a solid basis for my crossover. I am sure you can imagine that the way he told it was really convincing. He does that all the time. It's annoying, really. However, Since I acknowledge he has a point I made a decision. _

_Today I decided to put those story parts to use to make an extra story. Please look forward to it in the near future. _

_Love,  
Bleeb90_


	10. Mirage

_First of all: thank you for not giving up on me, and waiting for another chapter. _

_I am terribly sorry for the late update. Do you feel better if I confess I feel guilty about not writing? With each and every review, new follower or new favorite I couldn't help but berate myself. I found a new addiction. Harry Potter x anime fanfictions.  
__Some that I feel worth mentioning and recommending are: Mrs InsaneOne – Haunted (Natsume's Book of Friends); Tango Dancer - Dawn of the Moonfang (Bleach); Eradona - Bleach and the Half Blood Prince (Bleach); exaigon - A Prince? (Half Prince); Laora - Penance (Fullmetal Alchemist).  
Feel free to send me a PM if you think there are brilliant crossovers I should read!_

_I hope the length and quality can make it up to you, have fun reading!  
__If you come across typo's, grammar errors or just plain gibberish, please do point it out.  
__Thanks in advance._

…

…

…

**Mirage**

For some reason, Ceo couldn't help but curse his superior; Knight-Captain Sun. Who did that obnoxiously two-faced man think who he was? Any day now he would get a breakdown at the mere sight of a form. No, if there was anyone to curse, it was his teenage self. Desperate for any help with the 'flirting' - a phenomenon he still didn't quite get - he had actually let himself become Grisia's personal paperwork-slave. Needless to say, once someone was tricked into Grisia's devious ways there was no escaping. Those who actually got to know this particular side of the loving, good and caring perfect Sun Knight were all regretting the missteps they may have made along the way that led them to be at Grisia Sun's mercy.

Waiting for whatever he was scheming next felt like drowning in a swamp - a swamp that makes you feel like you have lost all your dignity before drowning, that is. Normally the Storm Knight would carry his burden with grace, not falling into petty behavior that consisted out of cursing everything remotely related to Knight-Captain Sun.

It just so happened to be that Ceo returned to the temple a few days ago. He had been away for three weeks encouraging a group that was on strike, as such was expected from the carefree Storm Knight that should approve of everything that was even remotely related to the word 'freedom'. There was just one little problem: taking (duty-bound) leave for three weeks meant he had to do about a month's paperwork from his own Storm Knight platoon, naturally from the Sun Knight platoon, but also all the temple-related paperwork addressed to Knight-Captain Sun regarding pretty much everything.

Often Ceo could fall back on Adair for the reliable vice-captain would sacrifice himself as per usual and manage to do about half of the paperwork that actually belonged to Knight-Captain Sun... But the last three weeks had been tremendously busy for Adair as well. Apparently there had been an awful lot of necromancy activity - which required to whole Sun Knight Platoon to emerge onto the scene - not to mention the fact that Knight-Captain Sun had sent Adair on all kinds of personal missions. This resulted of course in horrifying stacks of paperwork - higher than they were broad - waiting for poor Ceo to stamp them in Grisia's name at the bottom of every single page.

After three full days, two full nights and liters of espresso the Storm Knight had finally ended his self-inflicted seclusion from the outside world. Finally he had managed to catch-up in three weeks worth of the hated paperwork. Internally, he was partying like mad at the thought of finally seeing his long lost friend again: his bed. But first he had to eat a decent meal, otherwise there was no chance he could get himself to leave his bed tomorrow morning – that would be unacceptable, tomorrow was a big day for the country, and their soon-to-be-King. He would have to be present, just like all the other holy Knights.

His fatigue from the all nighters was overwhelming - the basic instincts kicked in. And getting food was his priority. So when Ceo left his office and dragged himself through the corridors, he was in no state of mind to notice how eerily empty they were. The only question that had Ceo wondering at the moment was if anything he had written down the last 24 hours could have possibly consisted out of coherent sentences. He figured if they couldn't decipher the gibberish he'd get the reports back... With enough delay for him to get his well deserved rest.

"...orm...?"

"Storm?"

"Knight-Captain Storm?"

Ceo Storm blinked to see he was not alone. After a bit of focusing, he recognized the blur as the man he had been cursing not too long ago, Grisia Sun. Ceo wasn't sure if his eyes had completely focused, or if his mind was playing tricks on him. He couldn't quite figure out if this was a tête-à-tête or not.

When he first laid his eyes upon _him_, he was positive he was seeing a mirage. Such a beautiful male couldn't be real. Elves simply weren't this breathtaking. He closed his eyes. A mirage was a very plausible explanation. The constant overload of reports had taken away far too many sleeping hours. He had been working far too long, and this time it resulted not only in a nauseating headache, but also in being delirious which obviously caused this mesmerizing mirage. He opened his eyes again. How peculiar, the mirage was still there. Normally the mirage would go away if he blinked. Ceo's face lost all color of the little it had left. This was serious. He had to lay down and rest immediately, that would be the only remedy.

What if he died of lack of sleep? The Storm Knight was positive that his teacher would search for and find a very capable necromancer in order to raise him back from the dead, just to give him a royal trashing for tarnishing the Storm Knight's carefree image. The only legitimate way for any Storm Knight in office to die, was in the arms of a woman. Until he would find a woman graced with the name 'Lack of Sleep', to give her credit for his 'wonderful' death, he'd have to survive. No, no matter the circumstances, death was never an option. Without somebody properly doing all the dreaded paperwork, it was only a matter of time before the whole holy temple would stop functioning. Aw, the headache...

Still blankly staring at the mirage - or nowhere in particular, since he was the only one to see the mirage - Ceo managed to speak.

"Knight-Captain Sun, I am not feeling too well, please excuse me today." Then something funny happened. The mirage leaned closer to him, and showed an expression full of curiosity. This was very strange, normally mirages were just there. The mirage frowned and looked at Knight-Captain Sun. The last thing Ceo Storm expected, was that the mirage would speak with a voice on par with his beauty. Mesmerizing, and sweet like honey.

"Rather a rude fellow, isn't he? Are all your knights like that?" It was almost as if the mirage was real. What could otherwise be the cause of the sinister smile he just received from his superior, Knight-Captain Sun?

"The God of Light has bestowed a rich diversity of people upon me to lead. Though His benevolence is sometimes shown in queer ways, I gratefully embrace my fellow Knights." Knight-Captain Sun clearly meant to insult the Storm Knight, but the latter was just too worn out to actually hear the insult.

Too worn out might have been the wrong explanation though. Knight-Captain Sun didn't look directly at the Storm Knight, so why would he bother to try to understand? However, this situation needed to be analyzed. If Knight-Captain Sun wasn't speaking to him, who would possibly be the one listening? There was nobody here but him and Knight-Captain Sun. Unless... _the mirage was real? _

Before the Storm Knight could fully comprehend how rude he had been by assuming the beautiful elf in front of him was a mirage, Knight-Captain Sun directed his attention to him. It happened too fast, or maybe the deadly tired Storm Knight was just too slow. Whichever the cause was, the result was the same: he hadn't been able to interrupt Knight-Captain Sun and ask for simplified English for he himself could barely manage to produce coherent sentences at this point. How could he possibly understand what somebody else had to say, especially if they talked as long-winded as Knight-Captain Sun?

"I thank the benevolent God of Light that He has guided brother Storm towards us. I am sure the God of Light will be pleased to know I try to teach His benevolence as He would. Therefore brother Storm, I urge you to come along with us, enlightened by His guidance, and admire the beauty of nature He has blessed us with." The bright, ominous smile Knight-Captain Sun directed at him immediately sent shivers down his spine. Ceo was positive Knight-Captain Sun would want to strangle him if he'd ask him to rephrase that sentence. Ceo was at the verge of braking down and crying his eyes out. He how could he possibly decipher this?

The mirage must have seen the tears welling in the knight's green eyes. Apparently he understood Ceo's problem. He smiled kindly at the Storm Knight, and spoke once more with that mesmerizing, husky voice of his.

"You are just the man he was looking for. He won't reprimand you this time. But you have to come with us to the garden." Not only his voice was sweet as honey, apparently his character too. Who would have thought there would be anyone but Adair kind and observant enough to decipher that wretched language for him when he couldn't figure it out anymore?

"Thank you." Storm said, with heartfelt gratitude. The mirage gave him an easy going smile.

"You're welcome." It wasn't a mirage, but surely an angel. He had to get to know this man better.

_'So much for food', _Ceo thought. Remembering the ominous smile Knight-Captain Sun had directed at him only moments ago didn't take a genius to figure out it was better to do as told. Obediently he followed the two down the halls towards the temple garden. Even though he was dead tired, even though his sight was still a bit blurred, and even though he could hardly think straight anymore, he put all his effort in analyzing the situation.

Who was this elf, to be able to have such an animated conversation with Knight-Captain Sun? To the best of his knowledge, only Knight-Captain Sun's vice-captain Adair, Knight-Captain Judgment, and he himself - when he was clear headed of course - could fully understand the nuances of his speech, polluted by references to the God of Light.

And how come this elf was clearly no albino - he had a light skin but definitely a tint - but did have dark elf futures? His hair was as white as untouched snow, and his eyes were red, just like blood. His skin however, wasn't black like ebony. Or coal. His skin was shaded just like it was seen on the prettiest white elf maidens one could ever come across.

To the best of his knowledge white and dark elfs mixed like water and oil would. It was considered impossible to see a dark elf above the surface and live to tell the tale. For white elfs even more so. How could the two races ever have a love child? Or would this elf be a child of rape? Out casted by his mothers white elf clan because his existence reminded them of a day that should be forgotten? This particular elf seemed good humored though. No wrath despite the fact that he was abandoned? Could it be the elf had inherited his mother's ethos?

Even though this was all speculation, the elf clearly possessed dark and holy elements. The amount of elements were easily noticed, even for the untrained eye. So why was this elf with dark elements allowed in the inner circles of the holy temple? Could this possibly have to do with the rumor heard a few weeks ago? The rumor about the Sun Knight being surrounded by dark elements? Who was the Sun Knight associating with? Could it be true that the one who was spotted by Blaze while preforming Dark magic truly was Knight-Captain Sun? Or would Grisia sprout nonsense like he always did? Something along the lines of _'embrace all brothers and sisters, for they are all born under the protection of the God of Light'_?

But more importantly, why did this mesmerizing elf with unrivaled beauty seem to enamor the Storm Knight more than any female had ever done? Why did he feel like a moth drawn to a flame, unable to divert it's inevitable destiny? He felt compelled to get to know this beautiful elf better. To hear words spoken with the captivating voice he had heard moments before. The voice which made him wonder if it's sound was solely meant to hypnotize him. But these last few questions made sure to raise a far more important question.

_'Could it be... That I, Ceo Storm, the thirty-eighth generation Storm Knight, feel attracted to men? Sure my eyes might have wandered to some fellow knights before... But never did I realize... Never did I feel an urge this strong... Could this be the reason why I have never felt comfortable with all the ladies my teacher acquainted me with? Could this be the reason I never felt like turning my head as I, the Storm Knight, am supposed to? This should be taken to the grave. If my teacher finds out, he'll murder me. As a student I already aggravated him too much, but if he hears a rumor like this...'_

Fatigue and pessimism may flock together like birds of a feather but both weren't exactly expressions fit for the Storm Knight's face. He was widely regarded as the upbeat, carefree and footloose charmer and he would rather die than be the Storm Knight generation to break this very image. Even though any other human being would have a face distorted by worry, he managed to paste a laid back smile upon his face. A real achievement, considering the things he thought about, walking behind Knight-Captain Sun, and the mirage-like elf.

With the laid back smile pasted on his face the Storm Knight was the last to enter the inner-temple garden. He almost stumbled at what he saw. The serene place he secretly called his oasis, a place which was normally empty, was now filled with people. Among them there were certain individuals that he didn't recognize as holy knights. Some of them even had dark elements, but more importantly: there were women in a place no female cleric was allowed. Reflexively he gave the two women he saw a wink. Luckily the youngest one seemed too young to legally flirt with, and the older one walked arm in arm with what he presumed to be her husband. He sighed of relief. This meant he wasn't obligated to walk up to either of them and casually flirt with them.

Ceo could be immersed in a conversation with the beautiful elf without a single worry in the world. He turned towards the elf and prayed the conversation would go smoothly.

"I still haven't introduced myself, have I?" Unconsciously he gave the elf one of those smiles he had practiced for years, a smile for the most entrancing ladies he would come across.

"No you haven't, but the Sun Knight did. You are the Storm Knight, am I correct?" The elf too, had a confident smile, as if he was used to handling people fawning over him. Ceo's heart ached a bit when he heard the ever mesmerizing voice when the elf spoke again.

"But he didn't introduce me, did he? I am Prince." _'His name is Prince... How fitting.'_ Ceo was happy to finally hear the the name of the object of his newly formed adoration. There was one thing Ceo didn't like though, he had been introduced by the name everyone knew him with. It felt like there was a distance between the two of them. He wanted Prince to use his given name to speak to him.

"Ceo Storm. My given name is Ceo. Please don't be so distant when you speak to me?" It wasn't meant to sound like pleading, but Ceo felt like he did. For a second he wasn't sure if he was about to be ridiculed when Prince responded with a wide grin. Luckily he wasn't.

"Ceo it is. Hey, Ceo, let me introduce you to my crew." Ceo didn't even have the chance to silently congratulate himself for the pleasant way he was talking with the beautiful Prince, because he was already pointing at people, and rambling about them.

"...nauseatingly sweet couple over there is known as the Wandering Couple. The bloke is nicknamed the Wandering Overlord of the Western Continent. His name is Neurotic. His wife is called DanDan. If you have a question, for the love of the God of Light, ask DanDan. Neurotic doesn't know how to cut tot the chase, it takes him about 15 minutes to answer a yes-or-no question." When the couple saw the two of them looking they waved happily while saying a few words. The words had to be carried too far, for the relatively soft voice they spoke with. Ceo didn't know if he heard them correctly. Was Ceo, a man, just called pretty by the two them? He didn't get a chance to contemplate this, because Prince clearly wasn't finished.

"Over there, the man in the corner, wearing black? Cold Fox. The fellow has an aversion of speaking. At my castle you are deemed an eloquent speaker if you get him to answer you when you try to strike a conversation. His silent treatment makes him an excellent bodyguard though. He's a warrior, just like Neurotic and I. The problem is, he has trouble finding sparring partners. Everyone is afraid of him." Cold Fox made eye contact with Prince and gave a barley invisible nod. He did however, disregard Ceo completely even though Ceo was standing right next to Prince.

"Kong Kong? Kong Kong! Where are you? Argh... Where is that bloke? He is impossible at times like this!"

It was clear that Prince was searching for a person. The Storm Knight didn't get it though. They were standing in a square garden; one could assume you didn't have to search for people, for everybody was standing in plain sight.

"Here my lord."

Ceo didn't know what hit him. Where did that man come from? It was as if he materialized out of thin air. Was this Demos Cloud's long lost brother? Even though Ceo was completely bewildered by his conduct, Prince seemed to find this most normal.

"Ah, there you are. Show your face to the Storm Knight here... Good, you are dismissed."

"Yes my lord."

"That was Kong Kong. Even though he is a rouge, I prefer to call him my scout. He _is_ an excellent scout, for the record. It's hard to find one that's more talented than he is. Can't say much about him as a person though. Originally he's part of the team of a good friend of mine, but I didn't spend too much time with him one-on-one. I did spar with him once, a long time ago. He's got gall when he fights, I like that." Even though Prince seemed to be content about Kong Kong, Ceo didn't know what to think when he saw him happily talking with the Blaze Knight a few moments later. They weren't alike, were they? The repair bills of doors would shoot through the roof if they had to accommodate another hurricane like that.

Prince smiled happily when he saw Ceo's frown. Apparently he thought Ceo was wondering about Kong Kong's fighting prowess. Could this prince-like Prince possibly have the natural happy-go-lucky attitude which Ceo always tried to achieve? Prince pointed again.

"Do you see that incredibly huge Wolf-man talking with that haughty looking man? His name is Ugly Wolf, but we prefer to call him Wolf-dage. He is intelligent, and proficient in holy magic. But the awesome part is: he also knows a lot of first aid stuff without using holy magic. Not to mention he is a brilliant strategist." The wolf-man easily towered over the Moon Knight, being long enough to have a conversation with actual eye contact. And apparently he could stand the Moon Knight's narcissism. The Storm Knight smiled upon this sight. This way, Knight-Captain Moon didn't have to be a loner at parties like these...

Ceo was abruptly awoken from his daydreams when he noticed another knee-melting beauty of a man standing in front of him. A shiver went down Ceo's spine. The shiver wasn't triggered by the man's unearthly to-die-for beauty, but his expression. Cold anger was visible in his eyes. The man felt like the personification of the word 'danger'. His appearance didn't help him on this matter. The man resembled the textbook picture of a demon, and with the dark element almost visible to the naked eye, Ceo didn't doubt he was. Ceo met eyes with the demon once more. His eyes showed intelligence, and a desire to kill. Ceo gulped.

The combination of those penetrating purple eyes, and the raven back hair made him a completely different beauty from Prince, but nevertheless could he equally stand next to Prince without a single soul complaining. The expression of this new, unknown beauty wasn't exactly alluring or knee-melting. With a voice cold enough to put the Ice Knight to eternal shame, but with underlying tension as if he were a predator advancing on it's prey he began to speak.

"I believe we haven't been officially introduced yet, have we? I am Guiliastes, and whom are you, to be so casually speaking with his royal highness Prince?" Disdain was evident in his voice. Never before had Ceo Strom received a look as if he were less than the dirt under one's boot.

"I am _the_ Storm Knight, and I wish not to spoken to so rudely within the grounds of my own home. Who are _you_ to Prince, to assume you can interfere in his conversation with me?"

"I died for him, and I am living for him once more. His smile makes it worth it. I am his most devoted follower, his original team member, the one whom designed and coordinated the construction of _his_ city. I stand next to him when he is on stage. If I need to, I am his stress relieve, or the one he can confide in whenever he needs me."

Clearly embarrassed with Guiliastes' detailed love declaration, Prince turned a lovely shade of red. With his thumb and index finger he slowly massaged his forehead, the rest of his hand blocking his eyes. Prince was so tense, that the two bickering men wondered if they really did see the air crackling. With nothing more than a low hiss he spoke a threat with that ever seductive voice of his.

"If you like pain that much, you can just say so, instead of embarrassing me to the point where I want to beat you up." Prince ignored the love declaration and rejected the gay demon with such ease that it left the Storm Knight baffled. Ceo's initial amazement at the way the two unearthly beauties interacted with each other quickly left for a feeling of triumph which showed upon his face. It made Guiliastes look even more lovelorn than he initially did. He glomped onto Prince while making another ridiculous statement of everlasting love.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry, but when there is competition I can't help myself like this. I love you with whole my being, and you know it. Please allow me into your heart. Please grant me more than the friendship we have now. I beg you, please consider it. I love you so much. I am so sorry."

It was clear Prince wasn't sorry. Not often had the Storm Knight witnessed such excessive physical abuse. Nobody present at the party had expected to come across such abhorring behavior on this occasion. Slowly laughter and talking died out as people looked frightened and shocked at the sudden display of the fearsome temper the elf had. Maybe he was related to a black elf after all... Even the Judgment Knight seemed a bit unsure what to do.

Prince's companions were the only ones that remained completely unfazed by the bloodshed, by the sickeningly way the elf showed his displeasure. They even dared to intervene. Not even bothering to let go of his wife, Neurotic marched towards Prince. The little girl Ceo had winked at when he had entered the garden came rushing forward, as if she saw no one else but Prince. When the three of them had approached him the couple kept it's distance, but the little girl boldly stepped over Guiliastes and crossed her arms.

"Prince-gege, stop this immediately! You are crossing the line. We can't have you killing him." She displayed an authoritative, angry frown.

"Look at him, do you see what you have done? And here we were, thinking we were finally over and done with that kind of behavior. You let us down. You'll make your brother worry again. What am I saying? You'll make _everyone_ worry again. Just stop it." She sounded genuinely upset and concerned, and the girls words did have a tremendous effect on Prince.

When Prince looked down at the demon, now bruised and with several broken bones, the demon smiled at him before he fainted. It had been the same loving and adoring smile he had given Prince earlier. Immediately tears welled in the blood-colored eyes of the elf. Did the Storm Knight see regret flicker in Prince's eyes? The demon might have been rude to the Storm Knight, but he felt sympathy for him. The elf showed remorse, but Ceo could not imagine how the demon could keep loving an elf that treated him so badly.

The elf, now with tears in his eyes, quivered from emotion. As if he were a little child he pointed at Guiliastes and cried out that the unconscious demon did 'it' again. At this point Neurotic frowned as he stepped forward.

"Blood Elf."

"Don't call me Blood Elf."

"Try and say that again after you look at what you did with _your bare hands_, Blood Elf."

"Hmmpf." Prince crossed his arms.

"If you're angry, you're going to spar with Cold Fox and Kong Kong and me. That was the deal, remember? Didn't you agree to those conditions on the last briefing? I don't want Lolidragon to skin me alive when we come back. She is so deadly accurate with those knives of her..." Quickly Kong Kong spoke up.

"Blaze Knight, could you kindly show us to the training grounds so we can spar with Prince until he has calmed down a bit?" Before the Blaze Knight could answer, the Judgment Knight stepped up.

"I'll lead you there. I am quite interested in his abilities." Clearly the Judgment Knight was hoping for a new man with the guts to spar with him, regardless of character. Only after the five men had left the inner temple gardens everybody dared to breathe again.

The Sun Knight quickly hurried towards Guiliastes in order to heal him, but when he got closer to Guiliastes in order to leave everyone in awe with his advanced healing powers he was shocked once again, together with his fellow Knights. The Wolf-man was already bathing the demon in strong healing light, without muttering a single word. This was a display of extraordinary talent. The calculating look on Knight-Captain Sun's face wasn't unnoticed by the Storm Knight. Clearly he was already contemplating how to exploit the situation.

An unhealthy cough came from the slowly healing demon. The little girl squatted down in front of him and smiled.

"Hi Gui-gege, did you have a nice nap?"

"Doll... What happened? Where's Prince?"

"Wolf-gege has been healing you for about a minute now. Make an educated guess, Gui-gege."

"Urgh, what did I do, Doll?"

Doll gave an innocent smile that clearly said she didn't know. The Storm Knight thought this was a nice moment for him to join the conversation.

"I was talking with Prince. He was telling me about you guys - his team mates - and suddenly I see Guiliastes here in front of me, giving me a stare of 230 degrees Kelvin, asking who I think I am to talk to Prince. The next thing I know is that he glomps to Prince, declaring his ever lasting love... And well... Prince beat the living daylight out of him. We all saw that."

"Yes... It's all coming back... But I don't like the way you describe our encounter." Gui was glaring again.

Doll's big eyes showed pity.

"You guys were doing great when you refrained from those love declarations. I thought it was understood between the both of you. Why did you fall back into your previous behavior?"

"Because the Storm Knight over there" - another frosty glare was directed at the Storm Knight - "was shamelessly flirting with Prince."

_'I was flirting with Prince?'_ Ceo was baffled, but then again, all the present holy knights were shocked at that statement. The Storm Knight didn't know if he had ever felt this bad. He couldn't manage his ever carefree smile anymore. Ceo felt like disappearing from the planet, never to be seen again.

"Don't tell me I am imagining things. I know what I saw. His eyes showed desire."

Gui threw the astonished holy Knights and especially the Storm Knight an angry look. The latter was surprised he could feel even more horrible than he already did. He could forget his fatigue when he was happily chatting with Prince, but now it came rushing back to him.

"This isn't the first time another man openly goes for Prince, but that's not the point. Any living soul who thinks they can get Prince for themselves will face my wrath. He's mine. That wretched childhood friend of his is a different story altogether, but why should I allow someone new to step into his life and let him claim my spot? That's preposterous!"

"Gui? Do yourself a favor, will you?"

"Wolf-dage?"

"Do yourself a favor by ignoring these kind of situations in the future. You are not only hurting yourself, but you are hurting Prince as well."

Ceo was genuinely surprised when he saw the demon's face twist in pain after the wolf-man spoke those words. The demon however, didn't say another word and stalked away, out of the garden.

Of all the people present, no one dared to speak. Doll turned to the people and gave a little bow. With a smile she spoke as if she were nowhere near the young age her body had, and as if diplomacy was her second nature.

"I am truly sorry for the scene you had to witness. But please don't worry too much. This can be considered a daily occurrence. So please don't let their exaggerated conduct ruin this happy occasion." After Doll saw everyone began to socialize once again she turned to Knight-Captain Sun.

When everyone went back to socializing with the guests, Ceo realized he was standing alone, and felt horrible about what happened. Without excusing himself, Ceo left for the long lost friend whom would never betray him: his bed.

…

…

…

_Questions for the kind reviewers: What would you like to read about next? What kind of confrontations are you waiting for? But most importantly: did you like this chapter at all, and if you did, what did you like best? Thanks in advance,_


	11. Turmoil

_At the very beginning I had to overcome a huge hurdle to write this chapter. That very hurdle is called 'conglomerate'. I didn't know how to spell it. And my spelling was so messed up that even google (whom always gives friendly suggestions) stayed silent. Online dictionaries wouldn't help me either. And trying to find the word while searching for synonyms didn't help at all. Eventually (I really wanted to use the word 'conglomerate') I sat down with an English-Dutch dictionary - which I haven't touched ever since I finished secondary school - and I flipped through all the words starting with 'co'.  
_

_After a fair bit of reading orange colored words beginning with 'co' I came across 'conglomeration', described as 'a bundle' or 'collection'. I thought that I found the word stuck on the tip of my tongue, but remembered it with the wrong meaning. Only after I visited my dearest writing friend, the website thesaurus, I found out that the entry indeed can mean a (mega) cooperation, multinational or monopoly. Just in time; I almost questioned my sanity. The only thing I hope is that I'll never forget how to spell 'conglomerate'._

_Just in case I am not sane and start writing gibberish, or make common spelling or grammar mistakes I'd be most delighted if you'd point them out._

...

...

...

**Turmoil**

The heiress of the Long conglomerate was known as a decisive woman. She had a vision, knew what she wanted and could be quite vicious in order to get it. Her rants against the poor employees were infamous. She was nicknamed 'the dragon', and the first time she actually overheard her own nickname she made a silent promise: if her employees would be incompetent enough, the whole company would whisper that 'the dragon' could actually breathe fire. No exclusions made. Eventually, even the board of the daughter company of the Long conglomerate - the Second Life company - began to know better than to antagonize her and face her displeasure. They were however, experienced old men. Battle-scarred, if you will.

How vexing the heiress might have thought them to be, they had their uses for they knew what they were doing in their field. The downside of the equation was that they, on certain occasions, would be those of the very few whom dared put their foot down if they deemed their cause was important enough, even if their foot would be burned down by 'the dragon', better known as Long Shui Han.

It was only after the third nervous breakdown - in a timespan of less than a week - of yet another unsuspecting secretary that had just been doing her job by serving tea into the warzone of a meeting room that the board had been willing to offer a compromise. A compromise on the speed of the in-dome time, that is. Shui Han had been very happy with this small victory and agreed with it, figuring she still had a full month to come down to the time mark which she found acceptable.

The best part of this compromise was that it was arranged the day before everyone would enter the dome. The board had reluctantly agreed to making the in-dome time go by fifty times faster than real world time. So rather than thirty-one days turned to three-thousand-and-one-hundred days, it became fifteen-hundred-and-fifty days. Roughly, four years. So still one year longer than what Shui Han had hoped for, but much better than the original plan.

But this morning, just for a few hours, it wouldn't matter. Feng Lan and her team had just been put on the machines, and she had just finished saying goodbye to the people that had come to wave their loved ones goodbye. They all had left the building. Except for Yang Ming of course, a bit of quality time was just what she needed. So when her phone started beeping just when she leaned in to kiss her beloved boyfriend, she wasn't pleased.

A beeping cellphone can usually be disregarded, but the very beep that was cruelly tearing the two apart was one that could not be ignored. It was a warning signal: extreme emotion levels had been registered at one or more players. Shui Han dreaded opening that phone, for she had a ominous feeling that she could make an educated guess which names would be visible on the screen once she opened her phone.

She might as well have claimed she had the gift of clairvoyance, for it was no surprise whatsoever to read both Prince's and Guiliastes' name on her screen. Shui Han was positively livid. She wasted no time in putting back the in-dome time decay back to real world time decay. She grabbed her almost forgotten boyfriend, and dragged him with her to the recording rooms, demanding to watch the data from 3 minutes before the fluctuation in the emotion levels.

Yang Ming and Shui Han stood baffled, watching the screens, while the whole fiasco unfolded before their eyes.

_"...You are crossing the line. We can't have you killing him. Look at him, do you see what you have done? And here we were, thinking we were finally over and done with that kind of behavior. You let us down. You'll make your brother worry again..."_

"Damn right I'm worrying again," Yang Ming said with a frown. He shook his had with a resigned look on his face.

"And I thought she was finally at the point where they could interact with each other as human beings again."

Shui Han growled something incomprehensible and didn't waste any time by ruthlessly shoving one of the employees out of his chair, diving behind the keyboard. Immediately she began to compose a beautiful message of fury for her beloved future-sister-in-law with every intention of having her tremble in fear when she was done reading it. It was preposterous. An hour ago they hadn't even been put on the machines! They weren't in the dome for fifty hours of their time. Forty hours at most, and they were already antagonizing and killing each other! Yang Ming looked at her for ten full seconds before deciding he wanted to do the same.

He didn't want to scare those poor employees any further though, the one whom had been shoved out of his chair was looking a bit green, and was trembling to see his boss this angry - even when the anger wasn't directed at him personally. With a sigh Yang Ming grabbed his phone, opened his newest Second Life app, and began to compose a message as well. Doll was absolutely right, he was worried and he had every intention to make his sister feel miserable for her behavior, for it was unbecoming and more importantly: unfair to Gui.

…

Lesus was perplexed. The four guests didn't even wait for Lesus to turn on the lights when they had finally reached the training grounds. It was pitch black, yet those four... _lunatics_ hadn't any qualms unsheathing their blades – as if it were common practice to do so in the absence of light. The minute he went about lighting the torches of the place, all he could see from the fight was the sparks flying away from the clashing blades.

By the time the training grounds were finally lit Lesus wasn't sure whether he should be mesmerized or rather appalled by what he saw. It was without a doubt a spectacular sight to behold: seeing three seasoned warriors standing their ground against one little elf, consumed by rage. If these were the qualities from an adolescent not quite pure blooded dark elf, he feared the day that he'd come across a seasoned pure blooded warrior of the fearsome race that is known to live beneath the surface. Lesus shuddered at the thought, and silently vowed to himself that he would never thwart a dark elf.

Lesus shook his head at the thought, and concentrated on the magnificent spar he was witnessing. The elf was fighting with only a dao as his weapon, and managed to fend of a man twice his size wielding a claymore, a man that was more than practiced with the several knives and shuriken he kept throwing at the elf, and a man that looked deadly precise with his katana. From time to time he was actually pushing the three of them back.

Even though the elf wielded but one weapon - his dao - he had no problems fighting off the continuous attacks from two or more blades at the time. While doing so he showed spectacular footwork. Beautiful roundhouse kicks against wrists, somersaults to jump away from an attack – preferably so that the attackers end up attacking each other – and some pretty nasty kicks aimed at their temples. To make room he'd kick his attacker straight into the chest, pushing them backwards; kicks of which Lesus knew they would be lethal for some of his knights. The fact that the three adversaries remained unfazed by these kicks testified of great strength and told him no of these four individuals should be underestimated. They were to be reckoned with.

It took no less than three quarters of an hour before the enraged elf had finally run out of steam. It was quite amazing to see how well the four of them were tuned into each other. It looked as if the fearsome battle stopped just as abruptly as it had begun. The four of them lowered their blades almost simultaneously. It was only the elf whom had lowered his head as well.

_"_Thanks guys, for being there as my stress relief._"_

Without so much as even waiting for a reply the elf sheathed his dao and walked up to Lesus.

"Judgment Knight, thank you for your hospitality and letting us use your training grounds."

Lesus nodded at the elf.

"That's quite alright, though I would appreciate it if the four of you would spar with me from time to time. It isn't very often that I come across people that would be a match to me."

The Blood Elf grinned.

"We'd love to, in fact: Cold Fox and I suffer from the exact same problem..."

Whatever the elf was about to say, he stopped mid sentence. All the color drained from his face and in stead of looking fearsome, he looked as if he now was ruled by fear.

"My travel diary is burning." Whimpered the elf in a cryptic statement. Whatever that was supposed to mean, it looked like it had grave consequences. The warrior with the claymore shook his head, the one with the knives and shuriken facepalmed, and the one in black with the katana closed his eyes.

"Just open it Prince, the sooner you have read it, the sooner you're free from your dread." The mouth had spoken from beneath the facepalm, that very sentence made Prince's face turn into an appalling shade of green. Even greener, he noticed, than some first time offenders before he would interrogate them... How peculiar. Lesus folded his arms and lifted an eyebrow at these antics... Why, in the name of the harsh God of Light, would anyone fear their travel diary?

With visibly shaking hands the elf pulled out his little travel diary and opened it at one of the two tabs that were giving an uncanny glow. So it was a bewitched travel diary? Sentient objects were something to be feared, indeed. Lesus wisely decided he didn't even want to know how the magic worked or what it did; silently he swiftly turned and left the training grounds. He had a gut feeling he would be better off if he didn't know.

…

The few weeks that had past after the day on which the strange assemblage of individuals had been invited to the Holy Temple had been rather eventful. When the holy knights had realized that Knight-Captain Sun had actually forgotten about the worship service before the coronation of the new king the whole temple had to face it: they had just sunk to a new low. It did however, serve for an explanation as for _why_ Knight-Captain Sun had invited the obscure adventuring team – even demanding a party to welcome them – on the eve of such a busy day to come.

The whole situation had become a lot more palatable when the Pope realized he couldn't wriggle his way out anymore: he finally approved for Knight-Captain Sun to have a personal secretary. The Storm Knight had cried tears of joy when he heard the welcome news that the only paperwork he had to do was solely his own while Lesus himself was very glad he wouldn't be sent out anymore on miscellaneous errands. Adairs eyes had spoken volumes while he said that he hoped for a swift cooperation with his newest colleague. Sadly it was easier said than done; no one knew how to find someone that could actually understand what Knight-Captain Sun wanted to convey.

In the end Storm had to thank a certain territorial demon for finding the solution. Guiliastes had given them an eloquent answer: he and Prince were able to communicate with Sun because they were well grounded when it came to literary knowledge – finding the key points of a cryptic message was something they could do for a living. Or so they said. The enigma called Doll was a whole different story altogether, apparently she had been raised to become a diplomat. From a young age she had been trained in understanding and bending language in a creative way in order to get whatever it was that she wanted to be accomplished. What Lesus failed to comprehend was why someone would educate a girl with a light core of elements in diplomacy and necromancy alike.

_'_S_eeking for an individual with a passion for literature, who knows the basics of diplomacy. Being familiar with secretary work is appreciated.'_ They had to admit that the job request that had been given to the job agency was a bit questionable. In fact: Knight-Captain Metal even wondered out loud if the request had been taken seriously if it weren't for the official Holy Temple logo and the ever so impressing Sun Knight stamp at the bottom of the letter...

Lesus wasn't surprised at the malice his colleague Earth had radiated when Grisia found out that the person who would spend an incredible amount of time with him, and actually understand him, turned out to be a enthusiastic young lad. The surprise had come when Grisia voiced his frustrations; _'I had hoped the benevolent God of Light would have granted me the radiation of a young woman to assist me in my job...'_ - Prince began a tirade about emancipation, lack of professionalism on the work floor, about woman being seen as sex-objects and how appalled he was by the behavior of both Earth and Sun.

Lesus had acted immediately and dragged Prince to the training halls in order to spar with him. After sparring for about an hour the elf had finally calmed down, complimented Lesus on his swordsmanship and asked for private lessons. Lesus grabbed his chance and told Prince that if he'd manage to get Cold Fox he'd happily teach them both. When Prince happily skipped away in order to find Cold Fox, a very frightening phenomenon happened. Lesus Judgment showed a cat-ate-the-canary grin at the thought of gaining two sparring partners with potential. Within five seconds flat the fairly busy training grounds became deserted. That particular night an awful lot of drunk holy knights could be found in taverns. Strangely not a single one of them had wanted to talk about the 'horrors' they had seen that day...

It weren't only Cold Fox and Prince whom had found their pleasures of being guests of the Holy Temple. Kong Kong had hit off pretty well with Demos Cloud – they couldn't be found at all. Guiliastes managed to find common ground with Elmairy Leaf whom now divided his time between shooting contests with Guiliastes and trading recipes with Prince. Mr Wolf (none of the knights even considered calling him brother, that was a private thing for the knights) had been happy to spend time with both Grisia and the Pope on a lot of complicated, and 'classified' holy light stuff that probably went over anyone's head, even if they tried to explain whatever it was they were doing. Lesus was happy to see that Mr Wolf still spend some time with the Moon Knight, whom normally was condemned to loneliness for no one could put up with his 'arrogance'.

The wandering couple kept true to their name, and they made the Holy Temple their basis from which they left for their wanderings while keeping in touch through those seemingly sentient travel diaries. Luckily Doll wasn't forgotten when everybody else found their own activities. Lesus could hardly believe his ears when Chikus Blaze came to Lesus in private, confessing that the young girl had set Blaze's heart on fire. Poor Chikus was in crisis with his conscience and morale.

Lesus was even more surprised when he carefully breached the subject with Prince. He told her that his 'little sister' had a mind that was beyond her years, but more importantly: Prince said that he never came across anyone so headstrong as Doll, except for himself. In other words: Prince told Lesus that his pubescent little sister could fend for herself, and he expected her to do so. But than again, Doll had already proven herself to be truly puzzling. How often does one come across such a young individual who can heal minor wounds, is more than proficient in necromancy, and is so eloquent that on some occasions even Grisia didn't know well how to respond? Heck, she could have been _Grisia's_ little sister with those features! Maybe that was the reason that Blaze was infatuated with her?

Against better judgment, Lesus Judgment let them be. He had more important matters to focus on in stead of the love life of one of the most vivacious knights he had crossed. Speaking of more important matters; he had done a tremendous job in daydreaming and forgetting those very matters he should address. Back to the present. Grisia had just loudly declared his love for the princess, whom was just been proposed to by the Son of the God of War. As if on cue, Ceo seemed to be cured of his slump and began gossiping like mad. Lesus cringed. How much damage control was going to be needed?


End file.
